Nina in Wonderland (Clover Country)
by TheMadAlice
Summary: Nina has come back and now she's a seventeen girl! Can the roldeholders handle her when she's changed slightly?
1. Back in Wonderland

**Me: I have finally wrote this first chapter!**

**Nina: Yea.. we aren't really helping with this fandom and it's being over run with OCs.**

**Me:... Well, gee, thanks for ruining my day. And yes I do know, next fic is about Alice and you in a school setting surrounded with role holders and she is the main character.**

**Alice: Yay, I get a fic from you!**

**Me: Ehhhh, you're not as fun to write about as Nina.**

**Alice: ...**

**Me: DISCLAIMERS ALICE! DISCLAIMERS!**

**Alice:...TheMadAlice doesn't own CNKNA**

* * *

Nina in the Country of Clover

Chapter 1: I'm 17!

Nina smiled up at Nightmare as everyone froze from hearing her age.

"T-T-T-Three years have passed in your world?" stuttered Nightmare.

"Yer it has and eh? Who are they?" Nina asked, switching subjects as she glanced at Gray and Pierce.

"I-I-I a-am Pierce Villars." Pierce introduced as he pointed to himself.

"I am Gray Ringmarc and could you please get off of Nightmare-sama?" Gray asked politely.

"Ok." Nina slid off and sat in between her brothers. The Tweedles glomped her and she put her arms around them.

"Onee-san! Onee-san! We missed you! Thank you for the presents! We had lots of fun with them!" The twins exclaimed in glee.

"I missed you guys too." Nina said as she patted both their heads.

"Hey, it's rude to stare you know." Nate said.

"And just because she's seventeen now doesn't mean we'll let any of you touch her." Aaron glared.

Nina socked him in the arm and he grinned.

"What? I'm your big brother! I have a duty to threaten your prospective suitors!" Aaron joked.

"Thanks but I can threaten them pretty darn well by myself." Nina said deadpanned.

"Oh really?" asked Aaron.

"Remember that guy Maurice? I can't believe that someone so idiotic thinks that he fell in love with me at first sight." Nina said in disgust.

"So what about him?" asked Nate.

"I made sure he could never have children." Nina said evilly.

Every single male in the room clutched their crotches and winced. Nina laughed manically and the twins sweat dropped.

"That is how a woman should be! And women should be the dominate gender!" Vivaldi cackled.

"And this is why none of us want you romantically." Ace said cheerfully.

"Ace…." Everyone said as Vivaldi started glaring at him.

"Peter, I'm surprised. Usually you would attack me on sight." Nina said thoughtfully.

Peter rose from his seat and everyone watched him carefully.

"NINA~" He shouted as he jumped towards her.  
Nina slid under and ran behind Vivaldi as Peter landed on the twins.

"EW! EW! GET OFF OF US YOU STUPID BUNNY!" Dee screamed in horror.

"STUPID PEDO BUNNY! GET OFF! STUPID LOLI-CON!" Dum yelled in rage.

Peter was on top of both twins who were squirming and trying get away from the larger man. Nina and Vivaldi were pitying the twins and looked at each other. Nightmare, Julius, Gray, and Blood were talking to Nate and Aaron about guy things. Boris was staring at Pierce with a predatorily gaze that made the mouse fret. Elliot was watching the twins with a smirk on his face.

"So, where are the others?" Ace asked as he joined the male conversation.

"Everyone forgot except Kathleen and she didn't want to come at this time." Nate sighed.

"Oh? So Nina is the only female this round?" asked Blood.

"…"

* * *

Nina lounged in the bath and soaked in it's warmth.

_**"Yay~ Bath is so warm~ So cozy~"**_

Nina put in a few flowers and one side of the bath had bubbles. She giggled and grabbed at the bubbles, blowing them everywhere. She was having fun and played around. The steam filled the air and the water was crystal clear.

* * *

"Brother, what do you think?" asked Dee.

"It will be hard to get in, Brother." responded Dum.

They looked at Nate and Aaron guarding the door to the bath with determined faces. There was no way that Nina's brothers were going to give the fucking role holders a chance to peep on their little sister. They were brandishing their guns and glared at every male that walked by. The Tweedles glanced at them and shuddered.

"Wait brother, we are innocent children so they would let us in!" Dum said excitedly.

"Yes brother! That will work!" Dee grinned.

Thus, they walked up to the older men and smiled. Nate twitched with amusement while Aaron just stared at the two.

"What the fuck do you two want?" asked Aaron.

"We wanna take a bath with Onee-san!" Dee shouted in excitement.

"Yea! And we want to show her our new treasures!" Dum said as he showed off their bath toys.

Nate and Aaron shrugged and let the twins in. Dee and Dum walked in and heard Nina giggling.

* * *

"BUBBLES!" She shrieked in joy, splashing them everywhere.

Both Tweedles stripped out of their clothing and out on towels. Dee grinned as he looked at her acting younger than them and signaled Dum. They stepped in front of the last barrier between them and Nina. Clutching their toys, they grinned to each other, threw the door open, and ran to victory.

"ONEE-SAN! WE WANNA TAKE A BATH TOGETHER!" They yelled as they jumped into the water.

"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Nina screamed as Dee and Dum canon balled into the bath.

Nina's hair clung to her face and covered it, making her look like Samara. The twins grinned as she put her hair behind her ear and looked at them.

"You have got to be kidding me." She uttered.

* * *

Nate and Aaron heard a gigantic splash and chuckled. Those kids were not doubt bothering Nina.

"Should we drag them out?" asked Aaron.

"Nope, they're just kids." Nate said.

"HARDER!" Nina yelled.

Nate and Aaron's eyes went wide.

"COME ON! YOU CAN GO FASTER!" Nina ordered.

"BUT ONEE-SAN! I'M TRYING!" Dum groaned.

"NO YOU'RE NOT!" Nina argued.

"HAHAHA! I want do it with Onee-san next!" Dee laughed.

"I stand corrected. Let's murder those molesting kids." Nate said deadpanned.

Aaron threw open the door and Nate ran in.

* * *

Nina was off to the side holding onto Dum's hands and was trying to swim. Dee floated besides them and was smirking at Dum who glared.

"Onee-san! I'm tired!" Dum whined.

"Ugh, fine. Dee, you're next." Nina sighed as she felt Dum move to the side and Dee move into position.

BAM!

All three swiveled their heads to the direction of the noise and there stood Nate and Aaron giving the Tweedles the eyes of the Demon Kings. Dee and Dum hid behind Nina as she stared up at them.

"So, wanna tell us what was going on in here?" Aaron asked demonically.

"Um, I was teaching Dum how to swim?" Nina said confused.

They blinked and stared at the towel covered trio.

"Really?" Nate asked.

"Cause it sure as hell didn't sound like it at the door." Aaron added.

"… what?" Nina asked bewildered.

"Uh, um, er, ah, nothing." Aaron stammered.

"No… you will tell me what you were thinking it was." Nina said darkly.

"We thought that you guys were having a thr-" Nate started to say as Aaron clamped a hand over his mouth.

"Shut up!" Aaron hissed and dragged Nate out.

Nina, Dee, and Dum stared after them and shrugged.

_**"Eh? Oh well then." Nina thought.**_

* * *

Nate and Aaron resumed guarding the door and the faceless knew not to mess with them. Gray passed by with a stack of papers and looked at them curiously.

"Why are you two standing in front of the bath?" asked Gray.

"Because our little sister-" Nate started.

"Is in there taking a bath." Aaron finished.

"Oh. Why does she need you two to stand here though?" Gray inquired again.

"Because some of the role holders are horny bastards if I do say so myself." Aaron said bluntly.

"What my brother means to say is that some role holders have not so pure intentions for our sister and thus we are here to protect her innocence." Nate said calmly.

"I….see." Gray said walking off.

Nate and Aaron looked at each other and closely examined the man's retreating form.

"What the hell was that about?" asked Aaron irritated.

* * *

Nightmare sulked as Gray came in with more paperwork for him to sign.

"Grayyyyyyy~ Can I please have a break?" Nightmare whined.

"No, Nightmare-sama. You must sign these as well." Gray insisted.

"Anyway, how is Nina, Nate, and Aaron?" Nightmare asked.

"The foreigners are fine." Gray said.

"Eh?! You shouldn't call them foreigners! They won't like it! Call them by their names!" Nightmare fussed.

"What?!" Gray asked confused.

"Ah! She's at the door!" Nightmare exclaimed.

"Yes sir." Gray sighed.

Gray approached the door, leaned forward, and found himself looking into Nina's brilliant magenta eyes. She quickly stepped back and they froze. Her eyes were curious as he looked at her with a shocked expression.

"Hey you two! Stop ogling Nina and let her in Gray!" Nightmare whined.

They coughed and blushed, moving in the room and Nina walked up to Nightmare.

"Hey where is Julius?" Nina asked.

"He's not here." Nightmare responded.

**_"She's an outsider? She's not a faceless or role holder, she doesn't seem special but what is this feeling of excitement and thrill?" Gray thought._**

* * *

**_*Flashy back~*_**

"Julius! Julius! Look at what I found!" Nina said as she scampered in the room.

"What is it?" Julius asked irritated.

"This." Nina said as she held a camellia.

"And what does that have to do with me?" Julius inquired in the same manner.

"It's a good luck charm for men in the flower language. And I really like you Julius, you're someone I love dearly." Nina giggled.

Julius blushed and quickly got up to run away. Nina followed him and smiled.

"I can't really help you with anything so I'll just be your maid~" Nina grinned.

"N-No need." Julius said as he started to imagine her in a maid outfit.

The door creaked open and Ace strode in with a grocery bag.

"Hello Nina! Ah! Julius! Your face is a red tomato! Hahaha! Here's your groceries!" Ace laughed and handed them to Nina.

"Uh thanks Ace, but it was 18 time changes ago and now the groceries are going bad." Nina said as she stared at the stale bread and molding cheese.

"It's your fault for thinking Ace would get here on time." Julius muttered.

Nina sighed and threw away the cheese and set the stale bread on the counter in order to make bread pudding. She got out some more coffee and came back to the table where Ace and Julius sat.

* * *

**Me: Aren't I awesome for making you come back?**

**Nina: Yes, yes you are.**

**Alice: Did you really have to make her 17?**

**Me: Well yea! Nobody wants to hit on a 14 year old who can quite literally kick your ass.**


	2. Together

**Me: I made a new chapter~**

**Alice: You were procrastinating so much on this one.**

**Me: Shut up. I have a life outside this you know.**

**Nina: Yea, she has school, homework, and her school requires service hours too.**

**Alice: Things have surely changed from when I was tutored.**

**Me: Yea, you live in the wonderful world of Anime/Japanese Fantasy land, not all of us can be as special as you. **

**Alice: No need to be cranky.**

**Me: There is a need Alice, there is always a need.**

**Nina:While these two are bickering, Boris? Honors?**

**Boris: TheMadAlice doesn't own CNKNA!**

* * *

Chapter 2: Together

Nina sat on the couch in front of Nightmare and was opening letters. She carefully used the paper and managed to open it. Nightmare sat at his desk stamping documents reluctantly as Nate, Aaron, and Gray moved the signed documents to where they needed to be. The process became much faster since they started to help out. Nina opened another and the knife cut her index finger.

"Ah." She said in surprise.

"Are you okay Nina?" asked her brothers and Nightmare.

"Ye-" She started.

"You're bleeding!" Gray said shocked.

"It's oka-" Nina started.

Gray quickly sucked on her finger to stop the bleeding and her jaw dropped. He examined it and when another drop of blood appeared.

"It's not stopping!" Gray exclaimed.

"…" Nina stared at him like he was stupid.

"I'll get the first aid kit! I'll be back in a minute!" Gray said as he ran out.

"Is he…" Nina paused, not wanting to offend the man.

"He just thinks that because you're a foreigner that you're really delicate." Nightmare sighed.

"If that guy wasn't older and was worried about your well-being, we would have beaten him to a pulp right now." Aaron said deadpanned.

Nate nodded and Nina just stared at the two.

"Your thoughts are filled with so much murder you two." Nightmare said to Aaron and Nate, turning Nina, "You can take a five or six time period break."

"One or two will be ok." Nina said as she moved out the door in a hurry.

She heard large footsteps only to see Gray's back and on top his shoulder was a gigantic first aid kit.

_**"If I saw him in the real world I would have thought someone was dying." Nina sighed.**_

* * *

Nina walked on the path through town and observed.

_**"Same road but different people and shops." Nina made a mental note to remember, "I wonder if Boris or Gowland is here. The Clover tower is where the Clock tower used to be though, so what's in the Amusement Park's place?"**_

* * *

_***Flashy Back~***_

Nina, Gray, Nightmare, and her brothers were on the roof top taking a small break and chilling from all the hard work they were doing.

"It's green everywhere! Hey! Why can't I see the Amusement Park?" Nina asked shocked, " But the Castle of Hearts and Hatter's Mansion is still here!"

"This time just the Amusement Park and Clock Tower that moved." Nightmare said breezily.

"How in the world could they move? THIS WORLD IS UNNATURAL I TELL YOU! UNNATURAL!" Aaron yelled in disbelief.

"Well, this world is different than yours. In every move, we don't even know which of the territories will be moved." Nightmare shrugged.

"I am so naïve…. To think that I thought I knew this world…" Nina trailed off.

"Hey Nightmare, is everyone in the Amusement Park and Clock Tower okay?" asked Nate.

"Hm?" Nightmare asked blankly.

"They are perfectly fine. The land only moved." Gray reassured.

"So….when can I return to the Clock Tower?" Nina asked cheerfully.

"At the next move~" Nightmare said smiling.

Nina immediately grabbed his coat lapels and gave him a death stare.

"I. Want. To. Go. There. Right. Now." She said slowly, still killing him with her glare.

"I-It won't *cough* r-r-r-r-return for a-a-a *hack hack* little while." Nightmare wheezed out.

Nina let him go and put her put head in her arms.

"Nooooooo….. Dang it." She muttered.

"Aww, it's okay~" Nightmare said patting her arm, "And if you need a place to stay, you can-"

"Maybe I should stay at the Hatter's." Nina sighed.

Nightmare's hand stopped patting her and froze.

"I like the twins and Elliot is nice. Not only that but Blood had a library in just his office and I can tolerate his lack of manners… I think." Nina said thoughtfully.

She slinked back down and groaned.

"Aw~ Don't cry Nina~" Nightmare said, unfreezing.

"I'm not!" Nina said as her brothers chuckled and patted her head with Nightmare.

Gray quietly stared at her and stayed silent.

* * *

Nina walked in a forest and thought of how Julius might be faring. She looked up and the sight show countless doors on the trees.

_**"WHAT DAFAQUE?! HOW IS THIS POSSIBLE?!" Nina screamed in her mind in shock.**_

_**"Open us Nina…. Open us." The doors whispered in her mind.**_

Nina felt a chill and back away.

"Maybe I should go back…..oh shit…..I wasn't paying attention." Nina face palmed.

The trees seemed to come closer and then the whispers began.

_**"Open us young one. Open us." They said softly, trying to tempt her.**_

"… Hell no. Why should I even contemplate opening a door when I have no idea where I will be going or if these voices belong to rapists." Nina said bluntly.

One door clicked and she turned around, taking out a sword. The door that opened glowed with light and out stepped Kathleen and Lauren. Nina stared at them with an eye twitching.

"NINA! SO THIS IS WHERE YOU ARE!" Kathleen said happily as she moved to hug Nina.

Nina kept her away by putting her hand on Kathleen's face and Kathleen kept trying to move away from the hand.

"Dude, you should stop bothering Nina if you value your life." Lauren said.

Kathleen whined, "But I wanna hug~"

"I don't care nor do I give a shit so stop or I will kill your dumbass." Nina said deadpanned.

"Well, then, I shall stop." Kathleen said.

"AH! ONEE-SAN!" The twins said as they spotted their big sis, rushing from behind a bush.

They glomped her and snuggled closer. Nina sighed and ruffled their hair. Kathleen took out a container with strawberries as Lauren stole some from her.

"Hey Onee-san! We heard that you would rather stay with us at the mansion!" They said gleefully.

"Well, yea I guess-" Nina started.

"WAIT! WHAT?! WHEN WAS THIS?!" Kathleen asked shocked.

Nina just stared at her and pointed to the Clover Tower.

"Ugh fine…. We'll leave you three." Kathleen sighed and Lauren snickered.

"Man, you are everyone's bitch aren't you?" asked Lauren as they walked away.

"They…were totally unnecessary in this." Nina said deadpanned to the sky.*

The twins and Nina walked around talking about recent things afterwards and she spotted some clovers.

"Look! There's some clovers! Let's try to find a four-leaf one!" She said ecstatic.

"Eh? Why?" They asked as she ran over and started searching.

"Because it's special!." Nina replied.

"How? Onee-san! Tell us!" Dee and Dum said cheerfully.

"They're supposed to make you really happy!" Nina said vaguely and continued to search.

The boys immediately stopped smiling and quieted. Nina sighed and got up. She dusted off her clothes and sighed.

"There weren't any but come on, let's go!" Nina smiled.

"Oh…ok." The twins replied quietly.

They wandered in the deeper parts and Dum grinned.

"Brother! There are some mushrooms growing!" Dum said as he ran off.

"They could be very useful!" Dee said, following him.

Nina was turning to follow them when a bush rustled and she saw that familiar grin.

"Boris!" Nina called out.

"Nina?" Boris said, stopping and looking back.

Nina ran to him and hugged him tightly, "Nightmare said that the Amusement park moved and I thought that I wouldn't see you!"

"That's silly! I'm a freeloader so I don't belong anywhere." Boris smiled and patted her back.

"Boris! Don't so close to Onee-san!" Dee yelled in slight irritation.

"Hey Brother, over there!" Dum said, putting his hand on Dee's shoulder to get his attention.

Both ran to the other direction and left Nina with Boris.

"So are you okay here?" Nina asked.

"Yea, you're so nice to ask that." Boris chuckled, rubbing the back of his head.

"Oh it's okay. Anyway they- Wait, did they ditch me?" Nina inquired as she didn't see the twins.

"Ahahahaha! Maybe they found something that was interesting? Maybe you should go back. " Boris said lightheartedly.

"But I really would have missed you Boris." Nina said quietly, still hugging him.

"Aww, that's nice. It means I can see you a lot too Nina." Boris purred.

"But the others would miss you too." Nina said.

"THAT'S DISGUSTING! But I actually would miss you too Nina." Boris blushed.

His eye spotted Pierce and he smiled with malicious glee. The dormouse froze from his place behind the tree and looked at Boris fearfully, who let go of Nina. Boris quickly chased after Pierce and Nina stared after them with a deadpanned face.

"You have got to be kidding me…" Nina twitched.

Nina walked again aimlessly and found another set of doors. She froze and stared.

_**"Wonderland… you just love trolling me don't you?"**_

Nina sighed as she could hear the twins saying that they loved her and the doors started to whisper again. She stepped in front of a door and heard someone step behind her.

"A lost child aren't you Nina? So you came here too." Ace smiled.

"No I'm not." Nina growled.

"Getting lost so easily, how careless!" Ace laughed.

"Don't pair me with you." Nina said as she stomped her foot on the ground.

"But you're lost aren't you?" Ace said, his face suddenly cold and distant.

"NINNNNNNNNNNNNAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAA!" Peter screamed as he floated in the air for a split second.

He dove towards her as she just stepped aside and behind Ace.

"Ugh, it's pedo-bunny." Nina groaned.

"Th-that hurts Nina…" Peter said as an arrow struck him in the head.

"But why are you here?" Nina asked, peeping from Ace's side.

"It's because a certain someone can't get to the castle on time. As such, the queen has ordered me to bring him back! But it's really alright since I got to see you!" Peter gushed the last part.

"Get going on your fucking errand stalker bunny." Nina twitched.

"B-b-but Nina, you were going to open that door right?" Peter asked nervously.

"Yes…" Nina dragged out slowly.

"Then it's okay! We can go together to that sweet and special place." Peter blushed.

"I don't now about the door, but you're explanations are so perverted it's not even funny." Nina growled.

"You don't know? These doors take you to where you desire the most!" Peter said happily, perking up.

"Really?" Nina asked, dubious.

"Yes! In fact," Peter said, as he dragged her to one door with one hand, "Let's go to our love nest! Heart Castle!"

"WHAT?! ACE! SAY SOMETHING! HELP ME!" Nina screamed as she tried pulling out of Peter's grasp.

"Hahahaha! You're most welcome to!" Ace replied.

"THAT'S NOT HELPING! RAPE! KIDNAPPING! HELP! RAAAAAPPPPPPPPEEEEEEE!" Nina screamed even louder.

"We don't need your permission! Don't even speak to her!" Peter growled, ignoring Nina's screams.

"So mean~ But maybe I should take her with me? She won't scream rape if I do unlike you~" Ace grinned.

"NO WAY! AS IF I WILL EVER LET THAT HAPPEN!" Peter said outraged.

Nina suddenly felt herself being tugged away from Peter and sat on the forest floor as she saw the backs of Dee and Dum.

"That's what we should say damn it!" Dee said.

"Onee-san is ours!" said Dum.

"So don't touch her." They both said, emitting murder.

_**"Awww~ So cute~" Nina said blushing.**_

"Why did you guys leave me?" Nina asked, feeling the hurt lace her voice.

"We'll have to come back to you for that." They smiled at her, but turning to the others, "We're not handing Onee-san to you asses got it?!"

"Stop yapping you brats. You two can't win a fight." Peter said irked, "You're an eyesore so I'll take this chance to get rid of you!"

"Nice Sir Peter! I'll help you out! It'd be a shame if you were disgraced like an idiot nee?" Ace said as he took out his sword.

"What?! I don't need you to worry about me! It's disgusting!" Peter roared as he took out his gun.

"Eh? Are you sure? You're much easier to kill as a rabbit and Nina won't save you even in that form." Ace said nonchalantly.

"Fine. I understand. I'll back you up from behind." Peter said crossly.

"Are you mocking us?!" Dee said vexed.

"Let's split up to win Brother!" said Dum.

"Do you think you can win against me? How hopeless~ Give up!" Peter taunted.

"You don't get it do you?! We'd do anything for Onee-san! We'd even risk our lives for her!" The twins shouted in anger.

"Haha! How naïve!" Ace chuckled.

"Ha~ Onee-san this, Onee-san that, how pitiful. She only sees you as children and nothing more." Peter sighed as he pushed up his glasses.

"I'd take that back you stupid bunny."

Nina blinked as Dee and Dum's back were larger and in pin striped suits. Dee had longer hair and Nina's jaw dropped.

_**"They just got hot." Nina hyperventilated.**_

"Humph, you may have grew your bo-" Peter started as Nina ran up to hug the boys.

"Awww~ Aren't you two just too cute?" She gushed as she hugged them tighter.

"Eh? So Nina likes them?" Ace asked.

"Onee-san!" They blushed, as their faces pressed against her chest.

"DAMN YOU LUCKY BASTARDS!" Peter seethed in jealousy.

Nina let them go and promptly stepped in front of Peter.

"Nina?!" he said hopefully before she took out a bottle of mace and sprayed his face with it.

"GAHHHHHH! IT BURNS! MY GOD IT BURNS!" Peter wailed in agony.

Nina walked back to the twins and grabbed their hands, leading they to another place in the forest.

* * *

"How can you guys grow like that?" she asked curiously.

"Oh this?" Dee asked.

They both shifted to child form and Nina looked amazed.

_**"No way! How is that possible?!" Nina thought.**_

"See?" They asked as they changed from adult to children and back again.

"My mind… can not comprehend this wonderful magic." Nina twitched, utterly defeated as they smiled.

"Are you hurt anywhere Onee-san?" asked Dum as he placed his larger hands on her shoulder.

"We really do worry about you." Dee said, his hand coming closer to her collar bone.

"Are you guys okay?" she asked, trying to change topics and where their hands were going.

"We're okay Onee-san." They replied and moved to hugged her.

"NO HUGGING." Nina said in chilly tones.

They stopped and looked teary eyed, "Eh? Why?"

"Because you two ditched me!" Nina exclaimed, throwing her hands up.

The Tweedles looked at each other and then kissed Nina on her cheeks as she blushed hard enough to be as bright as a tomato. They gently placed a flower crown on her head and she touched it in wonder.

"While you were talking to Boris, we saw some clover and tried to find you a four-leaf one but we couldn't. So even if it takes our lives to find just one, we'll try our hardest. We're sorry Onee-san." The Tweedles smiled an apology, "But this is just a substitute that we made on our way back! It's our first try so bare with it okay?"

"…Yea, I love it guys." Nina chuckled as they fist pumped.

"Onee-san, will you stay with us at the mansion?" asked Dum.

"Hm?" Nina inquired.

"You won't go to the castle right?" asked Dee.

"No, I want to stay with you two." She smiled wholeheartedly.

"We thought you weren't happy. To us that's why you wanted a four-leaf clover. We want you to be happy, but we don't want you to go anywhere. We didn't find it but we didn't really want to. Aren't you at least a little happy? We aren't much but we'll try to bring you as much happiness as a four-leaf clover." The twins said sadly, and then hugged her tightly, "So stay with us at the mansion and don't go anywhere! We want to be with you!"

_**"They…really are worried aren't they?"**_

Nina smiled and hugged them back, "I'll stay with you two as long as you guys want me, so I won't go anywhere."

They blushed and hugged her even tighter, "We love you Onee-san!"

* * *

* I am completely sorry, Nina. So very sorry okay?

**Me: This is such a nice day before Lent! I was debating if I should give up writing fanfics for 40 days and my friends were trying to persuade me not to. Especially Khadija, hehe, I thought about not bring dumplings and she thought it was to torture her instead of being this thing were I learn to live without the dumpling.**

**Alice: Well, that's...interesting.**

**Nina: Stay tuned folks! She changed her mind so you can rest easy!**


	3. Oh Nina

**Me: Herro there! This is a BIRTHDAY PRESENT for Khadija... so be thankful and accept it.**

**Elliot: Why must-**

**Nina: *Puts hands over his mouth* Shush Elli-chan~ we have a SPECIAL job for you~**

**Alice: I'm so sorry for you Elliot...but it's too cute.**

**Me: Julius m'dear, do the honors.**

**Julius: TheMadAlice doesn't own CNKNA.**

* * *

Chapter 3: Oh Nina….

"I'm hungry, when we get back to the mansion will you bake us some gingerbread cookies Onee-san?" Dum asked.

"Sure, we can even some jasmine tea with them." Nina grinned, as Dee and Dum held both her hands.

"Ah~ I'm tired too!" Dee said, swinging her hand.

"Why don't we take a nap when we get home?" Dum inquired cheerfully.

"Ah! My clothes are all muddy." Nina said, now noticing her dirt covered jeans and hoodie.

"Oh, we're really sorry Onee-san!" The Tweedles fretted.

Nina blinked and laughed, "It's alright! It can be washed and… how very mature of you two."

* * *

Nina was soon talked into spending the night as she was moving her things to the mansion and was changing into her nightdress. She slid into bed just as two other bodies joined her.

"Dee…Dum… why?" asked Nina, pulling the covers over her.

The twins smiled in their adult form and hugged her from both sides.

"This is a case in which if I tell my brothers, they will hunt you down, and you will never get the chance to do anything with me afterwards." Nina said deadpanned.

"We wanted to sleep with you!" Dee said, a bit blue from her threat.

"Yea! And it's a pure and untainted desire to be with our Onee-san!" Dum chuckled nervously.

"…Onee-san?" Dee inquired.

They looked over when Nina didn't respond and found her already asleep. Dee took out a knife and threw it at the light switch, turning it off. Dum cradled her head as Dee hugged her waist. The three slept peacefully without a single thing to wake them.

* * *

"Where is Nina?!" Aaron growled out.

"Calm down, she's probably with the twins." Nate sighed.

"Hahahaha, they were pretty hot in their adult form." Lauren said, grinning at the memory.

"Yea, their voices just ooze sex." Kathleen said dreamily.

The three stared at Kathleen and she blinked.

"What? I can't have an opinion?" She asked.

"Dude, Nina would kill you…" Lauren said.

"Why? She didn't tell me who she likes!" Kathleen argued.

"This… is what you should have picked up as her friend… and though I agree with their voices being sexy, I don't want to die so I refrain from saying such things." Lauren sighed.

The tip of a gun pressed itself at Kathleen's temple and she faced two murderous twins.

"Oh? So you're planning to steal my little sister's crushes? Hm? You little bitch?" Aaron said, pressing the gun closer.

"Do you think you can compare to our precious and lovely little sister's beauty and cuteness? I'll tell it to you now…. YOU DON'T STAND A CHANCE AGAINST HER." Nate said darkly, taking out his brazen bull, torches, and lighters.

"OH DEAR JESUS NO! I DIDN'T MEAN IT LIKE THAT!" Kathleen cried as she trembled and curled into a ball.

"Oh, okay then." They smiled, putting the weapons away.

"Dude…..what the fuck…." Lauren said as she stared at the change in the guys.

* * *

Elliot walked pass the mansion gates as he noticed that the twins were missing. He felt his veins pop and he stormed to their room. Throwing the door open, he stomped in.

"OI, MOTHERFUCKERS! WAKE THE FU-"

_Whoosh! __Thunk!_

A knife whizzed by his head, grazing his ear, as he noticed that a grumpy, disgruntled, and groggy Nina was sitting up. The twins were rubbing the sleep from their eyes as Nina flopped back down, snuggling under the covers.

"Stupid hare! We were sleeping!" Dee yelled, snuggling into Nina.

"Get a life! We're with Nina!" Dum shouted, as Nina pulled him back down.

"You bloody twins have a job!" Elliot flushed.

"Elliot….please let us sleep in a bit more." Nina mumbled, nearly asleep again.

"S-sorry Nina." Elliot stuttered as he walked out.

Elliot sighed in frustration as the trio were no longer awake and dozing off happily. He ran a hand through his hair was gently closed the door.

_**"So much trouble! I thought that she would have made them work…" Elliot thought.**_

He walked into the kitchen and sat down. The twins were just too problematic and lazy. What he needed now was a carrot cake. Several carrot cakes to be exact. He put them into a basket and set out for his favorite place. The lavender fields at the pond. He quickly put the blanket down and unloaded the desserts and his favorite tea. Carrot tea of course! Elliot unwind and relaxed.

* * *

Nina woke up thirty minutes after he left and put on her clothes. She kissed the Tweedle's foreheads and walked out. She was headed to Clover Tower to get her things when she veered into the forest.

"Nina!" Ace called out.

"Huh?" Nina asked as she turned around.

He ran up to her as she felt her feet slide and said, "That spot's dangerous!"

_**"A little too late there aren't you Ace?" Nina huffed sarcastically in her head.**_

She fell down and off the cliff she went. It was at least four stories high.

"I'M GOING TO DIE!" She screamed out loud.

She was crying as she was flying down the ground. Just before she hit the ground, two muscular arms caught her and the scent of tobacco assaulted her nose.

"Ouch…" He winced, "The land is unstable after a move, so you can get lost very easily. Thank goodness you're alright. I was a little worried about you."

"P-Please out me down." She said with tears in her eyes.

"Okay. I'm sorry for not taking your feelings into account." Gray apologized as he put her down.

She collapsed to the ground and cried, "It was too high! So scary high! Wahhhh! Onii-chans!"

He suddenly pulled her away, "Get back!"

"Huh?" She sniffled as he pushed her to the cliff wall.

He glared upwards as she saw Ace coming down with his sword. He landed with his sword's tip buried into the ground.

"Aw~ I was noticed! How nice to see you Mr. Lizard~" Ace giggled, freeing his sword and pointing it at Gray.

"A-Ace?" Nina hiccupped.

He ignored her and swung at Gray. They were fighting seriously and Nina stopped crying…instead…she got pissed.

"ACE YOU BUFFOON! STOP FIGHTING!" Nina said with a deadly tone in her voice.

He once again ignored her and she took out her katana and blocked the blow he was delivering to Gray. While their swords strained with pressure she looked at him and glared.

"Ace…..stop or I will castrate you." Nina said murderously.

"N-Nina! It's dangerous!" Gray said worried.  
"Shush Mr. Lizard! Nina can fight too! And okay! But play with me later Nina!" Ace said, turning around as he sheathed his sword.

"Ugh…men." Nina shook her head and put hers away too.

"Oh! Nina-" Ace started, he accidentally hit her forehead.

"Ah." Nina said as her vision blacked out.

"NINA!" Gray yelled as he stepped forward.

She was crumpling to the ground as Gray slashed at Ace, a large cut on his chest now forming. Gray caught Nina was carried her bridal style to the Clover Tower. He left Ace behind, wounded and unconscious. He careful held her in his arms and snuggled his face into the crook of her neck.

_**"This small and warm form that I now hold in my arms…You just might be my downfall…but if you open your rose colored eyes…would they reflect what I dearly wish for?" Gray thought as he kissed her slightly bruised forehead.**_

* * *

Nina lay in bed passed out as Nate and Aaron gazed at her worriedly. Lauren and Kathleen were making some cookies and failing horribly. Gray and Nightmare were in a meeting and were entirely focused. Nightmare, however, thought that Nina was lucky the meeting popped up or else she would have been forced to eat Gray's poisonous food.

* * *

Screaming. That's all Elliot heard. High-pitched girlie screaming from the sky. He looked up and regretted it instantly. Girl was falling towards him at very fast speeds. Black coat flapping in the wind and her hair swirl everywhere.

"Shit." He uttered before he was tackled to the ground.

The girl was straddling him and there was a pause as the two recognized the other.

"KHADIJA! ELLIOT!" They said at the same time, their eyes widening.

His ears twitched in confusion and she noticed.

"Hey Elliot…" Khadija trailed off as her eyes became hearts and no longer human ones.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" He cried as she pulled on his ears.

"SO CUTTTTTTTTTTTTTEEEEEEEEEEEEE EEEE!" She screamed, pulling his ears even harder.

* * *

Nina's eyes flew open and she shot up. Her sudden movements startled the others and they jumped to attention.

"My Nina senses were tingling and I felt Khadija molesting Elli-chan's ears!" Nina gasped.

"And that's the first thing you say when you wake up?" Lauren laughed.

* * *

**Me: How you like your present?**

**Alice: *sigh* I would love to tackle him and pull his ears.**

**Elliot: T^T**

**Nina: It's okay Elli-chan...it's okay..**


	4. Die Ace

**Me: Extremely shorter than what I usually write but enjoy!**

**Nina: Soooooooo...**

**Me: What?**

**Nina: *Starts getting excited* I GET TO BEA-**

**Me: *Puts hands over mouth* SHUT UP. Pierce! Disclaimers before I beat this chick senseless.**

**Pierce: TheMadAlice d-doesn't o-own CNKNA**

* * *

Chapter 4: Die Ace

"I'm hungry." Nina said as her stomach grumbled.

"Lauren…go make something." Aaron said as he pushed her out the door.

"Do I have-" Lauren started to protest.

"Bitch, my little sister is hungry. Are you going to let her starve to death?" Aaron retorted as he glared daggers at her.

"Hell no, asshole! Feed her yourself you mothe-"

"ALL Y'ALL SHUT THE FLOCK UP! I'M GOING OUT TO EAT NOW YOU FOTHER MUCKERS!" Nina yelled at she kicked them out the door.

"…Does that include me too?" Kathleen asked from her seat on the office chair.

Nina pointed to the door and Kathleen quickly got out. Nina slammed the door and sighed as she slid down.

"Fuuuuccccckkkkk…I'm stuck with such motherfuckers…Such deep shit." She dragged out as she made her way over to the dresser.

* * *

Pierce sat in front of Nina as they quietly drank their coffee. The café's door opened and the heard another customer's coming up towards them. Pierce shot up as Nina blinked at his reaction.

"Ah! Nina! So this is where you are!" Ace said cheerfully.

"Eek!" Pierce squeaked.

"Huh? Ace?" Nina said.

Ace walked up to their table and waved. Pierce tried to hide himself behind Nina and she stared at the knight.

"Is little Nina on a date? How cruel~ You're neglecting me and dating mousy kun." Ace chuckled as he leaned over her.

"Hell no. I am not on a date. And I'm not neglecting you, man whore. I am irritated and Pierce is trying to calm me down." Nina hissed.

"Ah…So where's her majesty?" Ace asked, unaffected with her temper.

"She saw Pierce and ran away. Look for her yourself." Nina glared.

"Oh, so that is why you're here together with mousy kun?" asked Ace, unsheathing his sword and pointing the tip at Pierce's throat.

Nina pushed the sword away and stood in front of Pierce, "Oi, I'm highly pissed right now. Get your whoring buffoonery out of here."

"So mean~ Are you pms-ing?" Ace smiled.

Everyone jaw dropped and started to evacuate as Nina began to emit a murderous aura. Pierce shook, trembling as he tried to scurry away.

"Tch, fucking mouse ran away." Ace snarled.

"You…." Nina said, shaking in anger, Pierce making his way to the door.

"Ah! But that's something a knight shouldn't say huh?" He said thoughtfully.

"….."

Pierce finally made it out and peered at the café from behind a tree. It was silence as all the townspeople looked in fear. Seconds later an earth shattering shout rang out in the air.

"YOU FUCKING IGNORANTLY SHITTY SON OF A BITCH! I'LL FUCKING KILL YOU!"

* * *

_**Several Time Changes Later*~**_

"Ah….that hurt Nina…." Ace said, lying bloodily on the floor as Nina loomed above with a bloodstained spiked metal bat.

"You deserve to die. You are the enemy of women." Nina said, glaring at him with the promise of murder.

"Ahaha…." Ace said before she hit him again.

His vision blacked out and she continued until all the anger left her.

* * *

_**More Time Changes*~**_

"Ah! That hurt." Ace said, rubbing his head as he started to get up.

He felt something heavy on his chest and looked to see Nina curled up besides him with a medical kit next to her. He then noticed several bandages on his body and grinned.

_**"Hehe, so you wanted to be nice huh?" Ace chuckled as he picked her up and headed to the castle.**_

"That is, until someone like me takes advantage of you." Ace whispered absentmindedly as she stirred in his arms.

Ace being Ace, surely did NOT get to castle.

* * *

He was still walking as she was passed out and to his amusement, she kept snuggling closer. He laughed every time she did, it was ticklish.

_**"You're just so funny and adorable Nina…"**_

* * *

**Me: Hehehe...yea I'm like in the stage of ignoring all my stories but I shall make updates! And write! And stop watching traditional Chinese dances! And stop drinking lots of tea!**

**Nina: So instead of writing my story...you were watching Chinese dances?**

**Me: Yea...I don't know either...**


	5. You can eat it!

**Me: Finished this chapter in 2 days...I am very happy. :)**

**Alice: So where are her brothers?**

**Me: Hmm? Whose?**

**Nina: Mine.**

**Me: Eh, Aaron is probably at a bar picking up chicks. Nate is probably helping Nightmare still.**

**Nina: *Sigh* Aaron is such a playboy.**

**Alice: Damn...but at least you have brothers.**

**Me: Anyway, they should do disclaimers~ **

**Aaron: You called?**

**Nate: Let's hurry, I still have some more work to do.**

**Aaron & Nate: TheMadAlice doesn't own CNKNA**

* * *

Chapter 5: You can eat it!

Nina rubbed her eyes and noticed that she was being carried.

"Nii-chan?" She mumbled sleepily.

"Ahahaha! I doubt it would be good if I was your brother with what I want to do with you~" Ace chuckled.

Nina froze and her eyes widened.

"PUT ME DOWN NOW!" She screamed, trying pushing herself away from him.

"Ahahahaha! Okay!" He said as he lowered her to the ground.

She immediately looked around and sighed.

"Ace….WHY ARE WE BACK IN TOWN?!" Nina yelled, waving her hands up and down.

"Hmmmm, I think I got lost!" Ace said looking thoughtful.

"Argh!" She said frustrated as she grabbed his hand and started leading him to the right path.

"Wow! It looks like we're on a date!" Ace said happily, after a while.

Nina paused, stared at the interloping hands, and promptly snatched hers away.

"You just stand around like an idiot don't you?" The girl asked wearily.

"Well, you didn't want to stick around huh? After all, these things do happen everyday right?" The knight asked as he strolled besides her.

He looked to the corner of his eye and noticed a threat. Nina was distracted and swaying slightly. She looked pale and Ace charged towards the side.

"Ace? What's wrong?" She asked weakly.

He tugged his sword put of a faceless's body. She wobbled again and held a hand to her forehead.

"It's nothing really Nina. It's something that just happens everyday you know." Ace smiled, freeing his sword from it's now cold sheathe.

The man's gun fell from his hand and Ace put his sword away. Nina just stared at him blankly and shook her head.

"Ah! Isn't there a meeting right now? Didn't you just break a rule?" Nina gasped.

"It was self-defense Nina! Self-defense!" Ace chuckled.

Ace and Nina turned around when another person walked towards them.

"That's not normal, it's gutsy since you have the nerve to do that during meeting proceedings." Gray said sternly as he took out a cigarette, "I'll be the judge on whether or not it was self-defense. I'm just passing by doing my job this isn't something I can overlook."  
"But you see? It was self-defense Mr. Lizard." Ace chimed in.

"Did the other party engage first or did you even bother to ask?" Gray asked as he lit his cigarette.

"Nope~ I'm in a bad mood lately and I just kill right away." Ace laughed.

"…idiot." Nina wobbled.

"Maybe your judgment won't be good with your old age huh? It's not a real big deal so you can overlook this I'm sure." Ace shrugged as Gray took a drag of the cigarette.

"Under these circumstances, we should decide what our next moves should be." Gray said as he took out his knives.

"Oh? So we're going all out? How rare~" Ace giggled.

Nina shook her head and leaned against a wall to regain some balance as her vision wavered a bit.

_**"Ugh, I really hate these migraines." Nina growled internally.**_

Both men stopped and Gray quickly pulled Nina to his chest as bullet hit the spot where she was.

"Che, they're shooting." Gray muttered.

"How mean Mr. Lizard, it's the knight's duty to protect the girl." Ace pouted.

"This idiot…This is no time for that." Gray said crossly.

Both stepped to her sides and scanned the area.

"I see two shadows by that building. There are three by this building." Gray noticed.

"Perhaps one of us could slip into the crowd without them knowing? The building is about four stories." Ace smiled.

"Damn it…I don't need this right now." Gray growled.

Nina's eye twitched and unsteadily had to grab both of their sleeves lightly to keep from falling.

"Alright Mr. Lizard, this is a piece of cake for me." Ace smirked.

"I don't care about it but take Nina to safety." Gray said irritated.

"Ahahahahaha that is no problem!" Ace laughed.

"How is it no problem?" Gray said as his vein popped.

"Sorry guys, it I wasn't around…" Nina sighed, letting go of their sleeves.

"There is nothing for a young lady like you to apologize for, really, all this is that irresponsible knight's fault." Gray smiled at her.

"That's so mean Mr. Lizard!" Ace chuckled.

_**"They scare me when they are together…" Nina sweat dropped.**_

"Hey, I don't have a lot of free time so let me have some fun." Gray said as he discarded his cigarette.

"You can be cool too Mr. Lizard!" Ace said in cheerful surprise.

"Shut up and go." Gray uttered as he dashed away.

Ace grabbed Nina and ran the opposite way, bridal style.

"Hey! Is Gray going to be okay?" Nina asked tiredly but full of concern.

"Are you worried? That lizard is strong, I should have stayed huh? If only it could happen again." Ace said darkly.

Both foreigner and role-holder reached the forest and Ace set her down gently on the grass.

"We should be safe enough." Ace sighed.

"Thanks Ace. But…WHERE THE HELL ARE WE?!" Nina asked alarmed.

"In the forest somewhere!" Ace said giving her a thumbs up, "Ah, maybe I'm wrong to say somewhere in the forest."

"Damn you. Ahhhh! The meeting! We're so late for it! I planned to go after some coffee with Pierce but…YOU JUST HAD TO BARGE IN DIDN'T YOU?!" Nina yelled, clutching her forehead in exasperation.

"It's fine, it'll be about five hours to get back?" Ace chirped.

"YOU DIDN'T RUN FOR THAT LONG." Nina glared.

"Your words are killing me." Ace smiled.

Gray walked out from the bushes and sighed, "That wasn't helpful, honestly…coming out so far in the woods."

"Gray!" Nina said in joy, rushing towards him with her hands outstretched, "You're safe!"

He patted her head affectionately and chuckled, "It seems so."

"Thank goodness!" Nina giggled.

Ace looked on dejected and watched as Nina was with another man.

"I was so worried…Wait! Do you know where this place is?" Nina said anxiously.

"Of course, though I didn't think that you would come running this far." Gray said

"Thank god…I was going to cry if we were late for the meeting." Nina said, tears already forming in her eyes.

_**"It looks like she suffered so much from him." Gray twitched.**_

"Ah! The time is changing, Don't worry, they won't attack at this time. Let's return to the tower. Shall we get going?" Gray asked.

He immediately stepped back as Ace's fist went forward.

"What are you doing?" Gray inquired coldly.

"Oh so you don't know? I'm handing you a peg to help make the tent." Ace said cheekily, "Look, come help me make a tent!"

"…Gray…is the tower nearby?" Nina asked stoically, prepared for the inevitable.

"Y-Yes it is." Gray responded.

Nina started to hit her head against a tree repeatedly and Gray looked at her in sympathy.

_**"Looks like she's pulling herself together. Is she okay? Can't blame her though, she was stuck with this lunatic for a while." Gray thought.**_

"If you want to leave Mr. Lizard then leave. Nina and I are happy right? Let's set up camp Nina!" Ace said, hugging her from behind.

"Maybe you should let her speak her mind." Gray said bluntly.

"Don't you need to go back? Is there anything else?" Ace asked happily.

Nina immediately turned around and faced Ace with clear anger on her face.

"I WANT TO SLEEP IN A BED! I HAD SEVERAL MIGRAINES FROM BEING WITH YOU AND I WANT TO GO TO THE TOWER! I'M EXHAUSTED!" Nina yelled, swaying back and forth.

"Well, if that's what you want…I guess it'll be okay." Ace conceded.

_**"Poor Nina…" Gray thought.**_

* * *

They walked in the corridors of Clover Tower and Nina was finally happy, skipping as she followed. Gray had work so he paused.

"Please excuse me, I have some things to attend to." He smiled at Nina.

"Thanks, you are a lifesaver." Nina grinned, "Ah! Ace! Wait up!"

Gray stood still for a moment as he watched her try to catch up with the idiot knight and caught her arm.

"Nina, I don't mean to pry in your business but…that knight is dangerous. You shouldn't get involved with him." Gray whispered.

Nina glanced back and smiled, "I know, but he's an idiot that needs help. I just can't help but think he reminds me of a friend of mine and because of that I just can't leave him alone."

Gray felt that smile give him the feeling of nostalgia and he could only stare at her.  
"Thanks for worrying and do your best at work but don't tax your body okay? You need to take care of it!" Nina giggled, turning back to follow Ace.

Ace watched her and felt some jealousy at how close she was to Gray. That man was a latecomer and yet she would talk to him more than she would to some of the role holders from the first round.

"Nina!" He called out.

"Good-night Gray!" Nina said in farewell.

_**"Something feels different…" Gray thought in sock, watching her converse with the knight.**_

"Master Gray!" Have you returned already? These documents need consulting and signing!" A worker said urgently.

"Ah, I'll come now." Gray said.

Nina led Ace down a hall and Ace noticed tat she was following him.

"Is your room this way too?" Ace asked.

"No, you struggle with getting to places so out of the kindness of my heart, I am leading you to your room." Nina said curtly.

"How nice of you." Ace said glancing t her sideways.

"I don't like that stare Ace…it makes me feel like I'm going to get raped or molested." Nina shuddered, We've arrived."

"Thanks." Ace chuckled, steering Nina into his room, "Why don't you come in?"

"Um, Ace, you're asking but you're pretty much pushing me into your room. Basically I have no choice." Nina said deadpanned.

"It's fine! It's fine!" Ace said, closing the door when she finally gave up.

He took off his jacket and Nina sat at the table, the feeling of rape growing stronger.

"Shall I make some tea?" Ace asked as he loosed his cuffs.

"Sure, don't put anything suspicious in it though." Nina sighed.

_**"I want to run away now…I wonder if my brothers knows that I'm in Ace's room…" Nina sweat dropped.**_

"What do you need me for Ace? If it's something sexual then no, I pass." Nina stated bluntly.

"Hmm, no reason…Just some things that are on my mind I guess." Ace said as he put a hand on the table and leaned over her, "So when did you become friends with Mr. Lizard? Nina…"

"Hm? It's normal to be friends." Nina said, cocking her head to the side.

"It seems that you trust him a lot. I know that I have no sense of direction but it feels that you don't trust me." Ace chuckled.

"I'm going back to the mansion now…I think all my stuff is there so I'm going to bed as soon as I get there." Nina said standing up.

"Let's sleep together." Ace said immediately picking her up.

"ACE! I really need to get back!" Nina blushed as she tried to get down.

"Don't we always sleep together in a tent?" Ace asked, steadily making leeway to the bed.

_**"SHIT SHIT SHIT! I'M GOING TO GET RAPED!" Nina screamed in her mind.**_

"THAT"S DIFFERENT!" Nina struggled, wiggled in place.

"Didn't you say that you wanted to sleep in a bed?" Ace inquired as he lay her on the bed.

"I DIDN'T MEAN LIKE THIS!" She shouted desperately.

"You didn't mean it like this?" Ace asked innocently.

He was on top of her as she shut her eyes tightly.

"It's for a little while so just stay with me. Won't you?" Ace asked huskily.

Nina's eyes widened as he leaned down and his knee went between her legs.

"H-hold it mister. You're acting strange right now!" Nina cried.

"Oh, strange? Is this what you think? Is it strange that I want to touch the girl I love?" asked Ace.

"YOU DON'T LOVE ME! REMEMBER WHEN YOU USED ME AS A SHIELD?" Nina screamed.

"…Oh, so you're still mad about that." Ace said as he stopped.

"YES! YES I AM!" Nina yelled as she pushed him off and stormed out the door. Ace blinked and stared at the retreating form.

* * *

"Take these documents to Master Nightmare." Gray instructed the worker.

"Yes sir." The man replied.

The worker went off and Gray noticed Nina walking to the exit.

"Nina?" he called out.

Nina turned and Gray could see tears leaking out from her eyes.

"What's wrong did that knight do something?!" Gray asked worriedly.

Nina hiccuped and clung to him, "Stupid Ace! Stupid! Stupid!"

Gray hugged her and tried to calm her, "Nina, did he do something to you? If he did then your brothers will take care of him."

Nina felt a bit better but then the migraines came back. Gray noticed that she became slack in his arms and that was when she had her eyes closed.

"NINA?!"

* * *

Gray hurried to his room and gently laid her down. Her skin was beginning to get clammy and she was panting. He frantically looked around and quickly filled a bowl with ice and water, hurrying to find a towel. Nina was burning, she hadn't had these symptoms for so long that she thought they were gone. She was unfortunately wrong. Gray pulled the covers over her and wrung the towel before putting it on her head.

"What do I do? What do I do?" Gray asked himself.

* * *

Nina's vision was hazy when she woke up. She looked around and found Gray sleeping on a chair besides her.

"Gray?" She called out softly.

"Is there something wrong?!" Gray asked as he bolted upright.

"Water please." Nina smiled.

"Oh okay." Gray said as he propped her on a pillow and got a glass of water.

She drank it gingerly and Gray examined her. He took the glass when she was done and then pressed his forehead against hers.

"Eh?!" Nina asked in alarm.

"Thank goodness! Your fever went down, it seems that you're alright." He sighed in relief, sliding off the bed.

"Sorry Gray, I wasn't feeling well and Ace…he just made it worse." Nina said tiredly.

"That knight is bad news, I'll go make you something to eat." Gray said before he closed the door.

Nina snuggled back down and decided to wait like a good girl.

* * *

Nightmare walked by the kitchen when he caught the scent of it. That horrid stench of Gray's cooking. He peered in only to see the man in question concocting a purple substance that bubbled every time he stirred it.

"G-Gray…who is that for?" Nightmare asked nervously.

"Oh, Nina collapsed in the hallway and I spent the night looking after her. She just woke up and I'm making this for her to recover." Gray shrugged.

"EH?! SHE COLLAPSED?!" Nightmare asked shocked.

"Yes, I had to carry her to my room and nurse her." Gray sighed.

"Nina, the formidable girl, collapsed. As in the one who can beat Ace to a pulp if she so wishes." Nightmare gaped.

"What are you talking about? I doubt she can even fight against a rabbit." Gray snorted.

Nightmare sighed, knowing that his subordinate won't think that a small girl like Nina could fight, mutilate, kill, or maim anyone.

_**"Gray…you fell for that cute side of Nina didn't you?" Nightmare thought.**_

* * *

Nina sat up when Gray came back in with a tray. She looked at it curiously as he placed it on the table and sat on the chair.

"Hey Gray, what's that? Is it porridge?" Nina asked, noting the scent of herbs.

"Yes and I added some things to make it even healthier." Gray smiled, holding out a spoonful of it in front of her.

She chose to take a chance and Nightmare promptly threw open the door. She had already had it in her mouth as Nightmare looked horrified.

"Nina! Spit it out! It isn't eatable!" Nightmare screamed as she swallowed it.

"Eh? Really? I think it tastes okay." Nina said, not getting nauseous or sick.

"How rude Master Nightmare." Gray sighed, scooping another spoonful for Nina.

"You can eat that…" Nightmare said in awe.

"Uh…yea?" Nina said before being fed by Gray again.

"YOU CAN EAT THAT!" Nightmare shouted.

"Yea, I think we've established it." Nina and Gray said deadpanned.

* * *

**Me: So you nearly got raped.**

**Nina: Yea...**

**Alice: Told you the sexual harassment was going to happen.**

**Me: ^_^ well folks, I've been reading stories where the main character or the roleholders become children, I'm thinking of writing it too. **


	6. Blood is finally polite

**Me: I need to stop writing so much fanficion...I pulled 2 all nighters just for this chapter**

**Nina: You are hardcore aren't you?**

**Me: Yes...Are you jelly?**

**Alice: As of this moment no.**

**Me:...I would say fuck you but then again...everyone wants Nina and not you.**

**Nina: Harsh...but slightly true.**

**Alice: You bitch!**

**Me: You virgin whore and Dee! Disclaimers!**

**Dee: TheMadAlice doesn't own CNKNA.**

* * *

Chapter 6: Blood is finally polite

"Blood! Hey Blood! Has anyone seen Blood?!" Elliot yelled, scurrying around.

"Oh, the Boss? He went out." A maid said, tidying the shelves.

"Then what about the preparations?!" Elliot asked fretfully.

"Let's just go with the original plan." The maid blinked.

"But I need to confirm with Blood! Seriously! Did he go off on his own?!" Elliot yelled, pulling his ears, "Jeez! The next meeting is this close! Come to think of it, he said something about tea didn't he?"

* * *

Nina sighed as she organized the papers and wrinkled her nose when Gray came in with coffee.

"Nina, let's take a tiny break. Master Nightmare has reached his limit." Gray smiled.

"Hm? Is he slacking again?" Nina asked, carrying the stack of unsigned papers.

"Actually no, he's been working hard recently. Since you were keeping an eye on him has giving him motivation." Gray said, crying tears of joy.

"Coooooffffeeeeeeee~ Coooofffffffeeeee~" Nightmare dragged out as he trembled.

"Be careful! It's still hot!" Gray chuckled as he put the tray of coffee down.

_**"Ahaha, how motherly~" Nina smiled.**_

"Here you are Nina." Gray said, handing her a steaming mug.

"Yay~" Nina said taking a sip, her eyes widened and she gasped, "Gray! This is delicious! Really delicious! If you serve this to Julius then you…would…have…gotten…a.."

Nina trailed off and looked sad. Memories from when she served the watchmaker this beverage played through her mind and she was about to cry. Gray paused and then placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Why don't we go somewhere together for our break?" He asked cheerfully.

"Ok." Nina sighed, "But aren't you extremely busy?"

"One time change won't end the world. Please wait as I give a few people some instructions." Gray chuckled.

"Can I-" Nightmare piped.

"No, you still have more work to do. We'll bring back a souvenir though." Gray interrupted.

Nina paused and stared at Nightmare.

"What?" He asked.

"Nothing…" Nina said quickly.

Gray came back and held open the door, "I am sorry that I made you wait but shall we go?"

"Yep!" Nina giggled.

"Is there anywhere that you want to go to?" Gray asked.

"Hmm, maybe a music store." Nina said.

"Very well." Gray chuckled.

* * *

"Mmmm, how lovely, the scent of tea and drifting somewhere else, the scent of blood. It's the perfect harmony." Blood chuckled.

Ace stood on the roof of the adjacent building with his sword drawn and corpses littering the roof.

* * *

"Ah~ Coffee, your scent is so calming~" Nina said, hugging the coffee bag to her chest.

"The baked goods are also good aren't they?" asked Gray.

"Yes~ If I could I would buy them all." Nina sighed.

"It's good that we found Master Nightmare a gift." Gray said as his attention shifted to a stuffed animal cart.

"Gray? What's up? Are those stuffed animal?" Nina asked.

"Yes. They are so cute. Whenever I see cute things I feel healed." Gray gushed.

"Wow really? I didn't know that." Nina said staring at the stuffed animal.

"Ah, I'm quiet sorry for stopping like this. And we're near the music store too." Gray blushed.

Nina thought of something and immediately ran back to the cart.

"Eh?" Gray asked turning around.

Nina was talking to the cashier and then she ran back to him smiling and giggling like a little school girl, holding out the stuffed animal he held earlier.

"Healing is good so here! And thanks for taking care of me when I got sick!" Nina said, beamed.

Gray's eyes widened and he could only stare at her.

"Gray?" She questioned, turning her head to the side.

He cupped her face and she blinked, "Eh?"

"This is more than enough to heal me Nina." He chuckled, "Nina, ever since you have appeared I have been…"

"NINA!" Boris called out.

Nina and Gray jumped and nearly had heart attacks.

"What a coincidence! Who are you flirting with? Are you on a date?" Boris inquired.

"B-Boris!" Gray coughed, glancing at the cat.

"Ack!" Boris flinched, "M-Mr. Lizard? I thought you were someone else since the atmosphere was different!"

* * *

Nina stared at her reflection in the mirror.

_**"Why in God's name must I wear this?"**_

She wore the blush pink Lolita dress with ruffles, bows, and hearts everywhere. It was like Valentine's day and cupid barfed on a dress and it was born. Nina banged her head against the wall and Boris opened the curtain.

"Nina, I guess you don't like this one huh?" Boris chuckled.

Nina stopped and her eye twitch, "I don't wear this…This is too much…"

Boris grinned and handed her another dress, only this time it was back and purple. Nina stared and then a slow smile crept up her face.

"Boris…thank God you have fashion sense." Nina grinned.

Boris chuckled and closed the curtains as he searched for even more for her to try. He looked up and noticed Mr. Lizard talking to a saleswoman and her hand was on his arm. He grinned and then heard Nina step out of the changing room.

"Hey how is this?" Nina asked, straightening it out.

"Wow! It really suits you!" One of the shopkeepers gushed.

"Uh, thanks." Nina smiled, slowly backing into the changing room.

Nina had noticed the clerk holding on to something.

"Oh Miss! You must try this!" The clerk said, immediately shoving and armful of dresses.

"Fuck." Nina said depressed.

Boris chuckled as she surrendered and let the clerk chose several more dresses.

Gray was off to the side as another clerk was helping him chose a dress for Nina. He held the silky long sleeved dress and peered at it, blushing.

"Hmm.." He mumbled.

"Oh! This is a very popular design right now!" The woman said enthusiastically.

"The collar is too revealing." Gray said, debating internally.

"Nina already chose one, the ladies are just making her try on more." Boris whistled, intrigued with this side of the Lizard role holder.

"Huh?" Gray asked, his head facing the cat.

"Oh~ She's going to be so cute~ Maybe we can get her to model our clothes~" The woman said rushing off to see Nina.

"Hahaha, it was perfect and super cute too." Boris chuckled.

"Is that so? I would have liked to see her in this though." Gray mumbled.

"…You're really clumsy aren't you Mr. Lizard?" Boris twitched.

"I would appreciate it if you didn't tell this to Nina." Gray glared.

"You know it's great that I can hang out with her. I'd better lonely if she wasn't here." Boris sighed dramatically.

"Oh, you? Lonely? And it seems that you know her so well." Gray smirked.

"Well, she was in the country of Hearts for some time so we know each other pretty well. I know her more than you. She told me about herself too. For example, she really likes the jet coas-" Boris chuckled.

_BOOOOM!_

An explosion forced everything to scatter and litter the floor. Gray immediately jumped over a table and rushed to Nina as Boris looked alarmed.

"What the heck just happened?" Boris asked, clinging to the table for life.

Gray threw open the curtain to see Nina on the floor trembling with a black and purple corset dress on as she had tears forming in her eyes.

"Gray onii-chan?" She said tearfully.

_BOOOOM! CRASSHHH!_

"Ah!" Nina cried, reaching for Gray.

Gray knelt down and hugged her, gently patting her head, "It's okay. That's nothing to be scared off."

Nina sniffled wishing for her brothers, the explosion really shocked her and paired with being forced to wear Lolita clothing, she was getting traumatized.

"Hey Mr. Lizard, is okay if you don't go to the fire? It's over there by the way." Boris said, pointing to the broken window.

Nina blinked as Gray started swearing worse than Nate, "Che, where ever the hell those shitty bastards are, I'll find them and fuck them up."

Nina's eyes widened and she gaped as Gray let her go.

"I smell gun powder in the wind." Boris said absent mindedly.

_**"No way, did Gray just do what I think he just did?" Nina stared in shock.**_

Gray held the stuffed animal she gave him and smiled, "I'll see you soon, but while I go assess the situation, will you look after this for me?"

"Ah, okay!" Nina said, holding the stuffed animal tightly.

"I'll be back shortly." Gray said, just before he kissed her on the lips.

"Ah, huh, er, wha?" Nina stuttered as she blushed.

Gray left quickly and before he stepped out the door, he glared at Boris and the cat flinched.

"Look after Nina. Or I will discipline you Cat." Gray threatened.

Nina sat on the floor in a daze. Her first kiss had just been taken. Her face flushed even more when she thought about how soft his lips were. She slapped her cheeks and still couldn't stop blushing.

"Ah, Gray!" Nina said, rushing out of the curtain.

"He's already out the door. Scary~ He's on his active duty mode." Boris shuddered.

* * *

_**"Damn, who did this? The Hatters? No…and it's suspicious on where it came from." Gray thought as he ran to the scene of the explosion.**_

He reached the end of the block when several armed faceless backed out of an alley crying in fear.

_**"There seems to be an ongoing trend with this."**_

He took out a knife and slashed the back of one of the rebels. He stood and stared as Ace killed another one.

"Haha! Hello Mr. Lizard! Are you gonna help me?" The knave asked cheerfully.

"I'm not listening to you prattle on. So brat, are they the ones who bombed the place?" Gray inquired.

"Dunno, but they were playing with a box before I came! When they saw me they attacked! Causing so much trouble you see?" Ace giggled, blocking a blow single-handedly with his sword.

"A box?" Gray muttered, looking around.

As soon as he found one he had to block an attack and promptly glared. Ace saw the look and grinned.

"Ohhh~ I like that look in your eyes. It's like your old self returned. It makes me shiver in excitement!" Ace beamed, "Hahaha! Last one!"

Ace killed off the last one and Gray ran to the box, hoping to be there in time.

_**"Is it the dynamite?"**_

Ace swung at him. Gray brought up his knives to deflect and he struggled against the cheerful and stupid knave.

"Damn you brat! What the hell are you doing?" Gray yelled, pushing Ace back.

"You're as good as ever Mr. Lizard." Ace chuckled.

"Hell! I don't want anything to do with you! And I hate brats!" Gray glared, "Especially you!"

Gray quickly aimed for Ace and shot forth.

* * *

_BOOM!_

Nina stood still as the ground shook and Boris looked at her concerned.

"That was close. Nina, are you sure you shouldn't have stayed at the shop?" Boris inquired, looking over her.

"I'm fine. I can keep going." Nina said, unafraid.

"That guy won't listen to what you say you know. Plus he's so scary when he's mad!" Boris remarked.

Nina stopped and glanced at him, "How in the world is Gray scary? He's nice like an onii-chan."

"Wha- Stay still Nina." Boris growled, getting into stance.

"What's up?" Nina demanded.

"There's a strong scent in the air." Boris replied, dashing forth. "I'll go check it out!"

"But! Boris!" Nina shouted.

* * *

_**"The scent of blood is so strong in this direction. It's even stronger than gun powder. " Boris thought.**_

He jumped onto a mound of junk and sniffed around. He down and then caught the scent of reptiles and tobacco. This was not good. Boris noted the dead corpses and Gray standing lone in the center. The cat was about to sneak away when he was found.

"How's Nina, cat?" Gray asked.

_**"How is he supposed to be nice again?" Boris shuddered.**_

* * *

"Ugh, where am I? Damn it. Boris, I'll kill you later. This is the worse day ever." Nina pouted as she when straight down an alley.

She paused when she saw several rebels talking and promptly turned back and sped.

_**"Jeez, such amateurs, they can't do something like making a bomb in such open space. Noobs!" Nina rolled her eyes as one of the men grabbed her arm.**_

"MmmmMhhm!" Nina struggled.

Her mouth was covered and another one of the rebels came up.

"Oi! What the hell are you going?! We're gonna be seen!" One cried.

"Shaddup! She's an outsider! And they're full of benefits and we could take advantage of them! Get the drugs!" The one who held her ordered.

"Oh hell no bitch." Nina glared.

She turned in the man's arms and before he could be anything, she kneed him between the knees. He fell down crying as the other came back with a syringe. Another was ready to hold her down.

"Bitch, I like to see you try." Nina threatened.

Faceless ran, she took out a katana and faceless went bye-bye. She had beheaded him and the one with the syringe quickly pulled her back and the needle went in her veins, dropping the katana.

"Hey!" She yelled as it stung her.

A long cane went passed her face and hit the guy in the face as her hand was in a gloved one and she stared up into emerald eyes.

"Good evening Ojou-sama, you are doing well I trust?" Blood said, kissing her hand.

"Blood-kun!" Nina exclaimed.

"I-it's the Hatter! Run!"

"We still hav-Eh?! Since when did they get defeated?!"

The bodies of the other rebels were littering the floor and Blood pulled Nina to his side. His arm rested on her waist and he chuckled.

"Goodness, seems as if they never laid eyes on a lady before, whatever should I do with them?" Blood smirked as he twirled his cane.

"Are you going to kill them?" Nina asked curiously.

"No, dead men do not tell tales and they are less amusing then their living counter parts. Instead, I shall have an extremely long chat with them on manners." Blood smiled.

The men paled and started to run away.

"Do you mean torture? If so, you should try the thumbscrews! They won't die but it'll give them such pain that they wouldn't be able to endure it!" Nina said excitedly, then shaking her head for the violent suggestion.

"Hmmm? Running away from me?" Blood asked, the men paler even more and his cane became a machine gun.

"Blood, forget it. They can't do much against you." Nina giggled, feeling light-headed and drunk.

Blood turned his gun back into a cane and cupped her face, leaning close to her neck.

"Even if you are the victim, you are willing to defend them." Blood whispered, making Nina jump slightly when his breath touched her sensitive neck.

"What are you doing?!" Nina asked in alarm.

"They injected a drug into you, it's best if I suck it out immediately yes?" Blood asked, enjoying that fact he could do something that she would oppose under normal circumstances.

"Oh…" Nina said breathlessly.

Blood's lips settled on her neck and she blushed when he started to suck.

"MMmmm…" Nina jolted.

She closed her eyes tightly and clutched his shoulders. Blood focused on getting the drug out as chuckled a bit as her nails dug in his shoulders.

He drew back and spit into a handkerchief, " That should be it."

"Um yea." Nina blushed.

"It might leave a small mark sadly, but you are quite sensitive Ojou-sama." he laughed.

Nina buried her face in the plush animal in embarrassment.

"There is no shame in that, I am merely complimenting you." Blood smiled, putting the handkerchief away.

She took away from her face and opened her mouth to respond but her body lost balance and she was falling.

"Oops!" Blood said as he caught her.

"Sorry Blood… I don't mean to…" Nina trailed off drowsily.

"It's not your fault…it is simply the drug." he said, and then he got a whiff of Gray's scent on her, "It seems that in the short time that I have not seen you, you now have the scent of another man on your body."

From the back, they seemed to be like lovers, their faces near and Nina's eyes closed, as if waiting for a kiss.

"Hmmm?" Nina murmured.

"A scent of tobacco and lizards." Blood replied.

"I'm…sorry, I can't hear." Nina mumbled.

"Do not worry and I will take good care of you." Blood said, picking her up.

She held onto the stuffed animal and her breathing slowed. He turned and started walking when he heard a cat speak.

"This way Mr. Lizard! I swear this is where I left her." Boris piped up.

Blood looked over his shoulder to see the cat and lizard searching for Nina.

* * *

**Nina: How can she be a virgin whore?**

**Me: Well, technically she's a prostitute of feelings.**

**Alice: What...the fuck?**

**Me: You tease the guys so much...no wonder Blood calls you a whore and all those stuff...you care so much that you sell your emotions like a prostitute sells her body.**

**Nina: Damnnnnnnnn and can I have my brothers come in? I miss them.**

**Me: Eh... what scares me is that I heard someone talking about them together.**

**Nina: What's wrong with them being together?**

**Me: It's not that together...what I'm talking about is...twincest...**

**Nina: &^%#$^!#&$%# ^%$! **

**Me: Exactly**


	7. Gray hates Ace

Chapter 7: Gray hates Ace

Blood looked over his shoulder as the cat and lizard came from another alley.

"Even if you say that you still left her alone! In a place like this! And the meeting is about to begin!" Gray nagged.

"I get it! I get it!" Boris sighed.

Blood smirked as he looked, "Well now, isn't this an unusual duo?"

"Mr. Hatter?" Boris blinked as he and Gray noticed.

Gray's vision narrowed on Nina as she lay unconscious in the other's arms.

"Nina!" He said in shock.

"Oh man…there are so many dead bodies here." Boris sweat dropped.

"Why is she passed out? She's not injured is she?" Gray asked, stepping over a body, and heading towards them.

"Injured?" Blood asked.

"Hmm, do you think that her cheeks would be flushed if she had been injured?" Blood sighed.

"So why are they red?!" Gray glared, "Hand her over to my care now!"

Nina woke up and she smiled. Gray sighed in relief and strode until he was in front of the Hatter.

"Nina, thank goodness you woke up." Gray smiled and took her out of the Mafioso's arms.

Boris hurried over and caught the scent of smoke when he reached them.

Nina's eyes widened and she immediately shouted, "BOMB!"

They all ran and as they reached the corner, the bomb when off and the debris scattered everywhere.

Gray didn't stop and hurried to the tower leaving the mafia and cat to take Nina to safety.

* * *

"Gray! I think we're safe!" Nina yelled as he ran at incredible speeds.

The trees whizzed by and the winds blew their hair. He didn't stop and merely smiled at her and they arrived to see the great doors leading into Clover Tower.

"Dear merciful heavens… he's stubborn." Nina muttered, too low for him to hear.

* * *

"We see…we can not run away from the matter any longer. No, we must seriously think about it… not overlook it. Because it is the rules. Just wishing for it can not obtain things for us. This is for everyone yes?" Vivaldi asked.

* * *

Nina lay in her bed and gazed towards the ceiling.

**_"It is true… Ace is in a role he can not escape from like the others. But what she is saying is true… he is walking around blindly in a maze. A maze with no exit… And some people are no longer here because of these rules no matter what, who, or how strong you are. Surely their hearts would be exhausted from all the fighting. When I see Julius again, I'll tell him my feelings and I'll know that my feelings aren't a lie. But I also don't want to be denied. It'll be crazy and dark inside Ace's head…What should I do? I doubt I'm the same as him but I'm a bit similar. But could Ace's actions be linked to me? He never shows his real feelings. His words of 'I love you' are lies and twisted. But at the same time…he was really looking at me…"_**

Nina rolled on her side and hugged a pillow, "I don't love him or anyone the way they want me to…why is it that they want my love? But…do I really not love …"

* * *

The meeting was busy, everyone in formal wear, and Nina stood against the wall. She was distracted and her eyes half closed. A hand touched her shoulder and she glanced up at Ace.

"Yo!" He said in greeting.

"Ace…" Nina sighed.

"So another meeting started huh? I wish it would end quickly." Ace piped up, standing next to her.

"So what matter are they talking about?" Nina asked.

"Nothing in particular now." Ace laughed.

"The Green River Killer…" Nina murmured.

"What?" Ace asked, turning to her sharply.

"It's nothing in particular…" Nina replied, using her heel to draw pictures on the floor.

"Are you sure?" Ace asked cheerily.

"Yea…it happened a long time ago." Nina lied.

"Oh." Ace said.

Nina thought of Ace's false confession and unknowingly blushed lightly. Ace peered at her from the side and smirked.

"Nina!"

"Hm?" Nina blinked.

Peter held up her hand and looked at her worriedly, "Is something wrong my love? You look so distracted."

"31 in the fall vanished. Total to 35 in the winter. All in dark and secluded places." Nina muttered, her mind going else where.

"Nina?!" Peter asked alarmed.

"Oh…nothing, but you haven't been popping up as much as before." Nina said, snapping back to reality.

"Well…you did threaten to punch me one time…" Peter said backing away.

"Eh…so you can listen after all." Nina smirked.

* * *

Day turned into night and Gray announced, "At this time, we end the meeting, the next…"

Nina walked out to the hall and hummed as she passed by.

"Are you running away?" Ace asked.

"I'm not…" Nina said, turning back to him.

"Is that so?" Ace smiled, "Well, let's go to on a journey!"

"AHHHHHH! I WANT TO RUN AWAY!" Nina screamed when he dragged her to the forest.

* * *

"Best way to travel is outdoors! Right?" Ace chuckled, resting against the tree stump Nina sat on.

_**"I can't believe how no one heard me scream…" Nina sighed, depressed.**_

"What's the matter? Are you tired?" Ace inquired, "Or are you sick of everything? Hmmmm?"

Nina sighed and Ace smirked.

He leaned up towards her and whispered, "Shall we continue where we left off?"

Nina didn't blush but she stared at him blankly, "You have got to- KYA!"

Ace pushed her down and loomed above. Nina just sighed but Ace's went closer to hers.

"You know…I've been waiting," He said chuckling, "To do it."

Nina rolled her eyes and stated bluntly, "Really? Outside? Not even in a tent? Like, the one in which you can magically pull put?"

"Hmm? Does it really matter? Oh well, as a knight I have no choice but to retrain myself." Ace smiled, "Yeah in a place that leads anywhere."

"Let's back track and return to the street junction." Nina sighed as she took his hand.

"A knight like myself wouldn't be able to track." Ace laughed.

"A knight like that is useless." Nina mumbled.

Nina and Ace walked, talking about the randomest things

* * *

When they got back, Nina was tired with a blue cloud over her and a leaf in her hair. She staggered to the room.

_**"Must…Find…Chair…"**_

Nina plopped down and sighed in relief.

_**"As soon as you look at this world… you can see how chaotic it is. Ruled by unwritten laws and turning a blind eye to many things in front of them. If I have something to say then they will take action." Nina sighed.**_

Her back crack and she winced. Sleeping in a tent was taking it's toll. She looked up and saw Peter freeze.

"Peter?" Nina asked.

"Is… something the matter with your back?" He asked, coming closer to where she was seated.

"I think it's because I slept on the floor or something. I don't know." Nina shrugged.

"I was afraid that…ACE HAD FINALLY *&# OR ^^^ OR #$% YOU!" Peter cried, in anguish.

"YOU PERVERTED SON OF A RABBIT!" Nina screamed kicking him to the other wall.

"Oh thanks goodness…I'm glad. You are lively again. I was worried because you seem distracted and sad. So, why him?" Peter asked, getting up.

"…You little…is that what everyone thinks?!" Nina asked in frustration.

"Am I really wrong? You two have been together lately and it gives off a vibe that you have fallen for him. If you don't like him like that then please don't go that far for him." Peter said sternly.

"Peter…I do not like him in a romantic way, I feel tired and need some rest. Ace only drags me wherever him wants and I can't run away. Though I really want to." Nina pouted.

"Oh, so it's him that's forcing all his feelings? Then you can pay no mind to what I said, and try that spray that you used on me to get away from him." Peter chuckled.

"Um a slight problem, I did take it out to spray him but Ace took it from me." Nina sighed, he eye twitching from that memory.

"The meeting is about to begin! Everyone!" Gray called out.

Nina started to sway and she couldn't breathe.

"NINA?!" She heard someone call out.

_**"Eh? What's…g…oing…o…n?" Nina asked mentally before she blacked out.**_

* * *

Nina opened her eyes slowly and saw strand of purple hair.

_**"Hmm? That's not mine…"**_

She then turned and saw Vivaldi close to her face, asleep.

"Vivi-chan?! What are you doing here?!" Nina exclaimed, sitting up.

"Oh, so you have awakened. We got to gaze at your adorable sleeping face and ended up napping with you. But how reckless of you! You collapsed during the meeting. But don't worry, the doctor said thaat it was nothing but fatigue." Vivaldi informed.

"Sorry Vivi-chan, I was a burden huh? I'll try even harder to fight against Ace when he tries to drag me off." Nina said sadly.

"Fufu." Vivaldi smiled.

_Knock! Knock!_

"Come in!" Nina called.

"Nina!" Gray blushed when he entered, "Are you okay now?"

"Yes, I'm sorry to disrupt the meeting." Nina apologized.

"You shouldn't be sorry. You probably have a dry throat so I brought some water. I'll leave it here." Gray said soothingly, placing the tray on the table right besides the bed.

_**"That damn idiot knight! It's his fault that this happened to you! He always drags you t o places you don't want to go!" Gray's mind screamed.**_

"Thanks." Nina said, rubbing her eyes.

Gray looked at her, she had bags under her eyes and looked pale. Vivaldi said goodbye and left after kissing Nina's forehead.

"Nina…I should warn you that he is dangerous. He can not do anything and he never thought of how it would take it's toll on your body. He's pretentious don't you think? He makes you go with him to the point that you collapse and I'm not just saying this because I'm worried. It's not known to what extent he will go to hurt you with his bare hands. There will only be harm if the two of you are together, That is the type of guy he is." Gray said, his hands fisting.

"Gray I don't love him, I don't know why it looks like I do but my feelings for him are nothing more than friendship. And I stick with him not because I really want to." Nina sighed.

"Really? I don't usually talk bad about others by the guys is just…" Gray muttered darkly.

"Gray, do you hate him?" Nina asked, taking his hand and making him sit on the bed.

Gray sat down but he faced her with an expression that was dark, "Yes I hate him. I hate him to the extant that I can't help but fight with him each time. He's reckless. He's arrogant. And he never gives a second thought to others around him."

"Gray…that's a lot of hate…" Nina sweat dropped.

The door clicked open and Khadija came in, with several manga books.

"Hey Nina, I got Kuroshitsuji an-" Khadija started.

"HAND THE BOOK OVER." Nina demanded instantly.

"Well, well, aren't we bossy today?" Khadija asked sarcastically.

"Yes, yes we are. Though it's Ace's fault for dragging me across the country." Nina said darkly, "So where's Nate and Aaron?"

"Hmmm? Oh Nate and Aaron are still moving your stuff to the mansion. Dee and Dum say that they miss you and that you should come faster." Khadija sighed.

Gray paused and looked at both girls and quietly left for them to talk privately.

"Soooo…WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU ALL THIS TIME?! AND I KNOW YOU RAPED ELLI-CHAN'S EARS!" Nina glared.

* * *

Elliot sneezed and glanced up at the sky.

"Oi! Elliot! Help with this box!" Aaron yelled as he threw the box to the hare.

Elliot caught it as Nate took another box. The guys were slowly taking out the boxes, evidently depressed that their sister wished to move where they won't be there to protect her. That was when Lauren and Kathleen decided to run up. Their faces were a little scared and amused. Aaron looked up and frowned.

"Fuck, where have you useless duo been? We need more people to get the other boxes." Aaron said.

"Oh my gerd! You two wouldn't believe what Ace tried to do!" Kathleen hyperventilated.

"And Nina is bwahahaha…" Lauren laughed.

Both twins froze and then slowly turned their heads to face the girls, giving off a demonic aura, "…What. Did. He. Do?"

"Huh?" Kathleen asked dumbly.

"WHAT DID THAT SON OF A BITCH DO TO NINA YOU LITTLE WASHBOARD?!" Aaron screamed in rage.

Nate only glared at them with a single eye glowing a dark red and behind him was a grim reaper.

"H-He t-t-t-t-tried to r-r-ape N-Nina." Kathleen stuttered.

The auras burned larger and Elliot flinched. The girls hugged each other looking scared. Aaron and Nate started walking back to the tower, weapons in hand.


	8. Never again

**Me: I can't believe this. I can write this story just fine but for First Wonderland...I can barely manage one paragraph.**

**Nina: Is my past so hard to write?**

**Me: Yea, cause then I have to make sure that several things happen to make you into who you are as of now.**

**Nina: =_=**

**Me: T-T I can only write so much.**

**Nina: Peter, disclaimers.**

**Peter: Yes my love~ THeMadAlice does not own CNKNA**

* * *

Chapter 8:

_**"The investigation is not even close to being half done. Damn…" Nina gritted her teeth.**_

The maiden sat at the large table with various amounts of sweets and tea as the host noticed the anger clearly written on her usually cheerful face. She drummed her fingers on the table impatiently and the twins stared at her as Khadija and Elliot were walking among the hare's carrot garden. She finally had her things brought to the mansion and was happy but then she remembered the work that she had left in the real world. She had to assassinate several people, be another five's bodyguard, and help solve a murder. Her glare intensified and Blood raised an eyebrow.

"Ojou-sama," the Hatter said, "that look could _kill_ by the thousands. Have we offended you in some way?"

Dee and Dum looked up to see their boss chatting with their Onee-san and stopped eating. They were amused, when Nina and Boss talked, it was bound to be interesting.

"Oh no, Blood, it's not you or the twins." Nina dismissed with a wave, focusing on the plate in front of her.

"Is that so?" Blood mused, twirling a candy cane in one hand.

"Yes, it is so." Nina said.

Dee smirked and Dum snickered, only Nina could be snide with the Hatter and get away with it. Nina stabbed the cake venomously with her fork and Blood looked slightly interested in her movements.

"Dee, Dum, you need to get to work." Blood ordered.

"Eh?!" They squeaked.

Both immediately took hold of Nina's arms and looked at her tearfully.

"Onee-san! Please don't make us!" Dum sniffled.

"We want to stay and play with you! We haven't been together for so long!" Dee cried.

Blood watched as Nina's face flushed slightly and she stuttered, "B-Blood? Can't they play a little longer?"

"But they would get a pay cut if they do." Blood said smugly.

Both the boys froze and immediately started to rush off, "Onee-san! It's okay! We'll go back to work Boss! So don't cut our pay!"

Nina had a blank expression on as she was left for money. Blood got up and strode towards her with a triumphant smirk.

He offered a hand to her and stated, "I do believe that this is my checkmate. Would you like a stroll in the rose garden Ojou-sama?"

Nina graciously accepted his hand and gave a soft chuckle, "Why yes Blood, aren't you a gentleman?"

She rose and he led her to the entrance of the rose maze. They strode in and chatted about books and music as the sun shining in the sky became night. As they went further into the maze, Nina was losing her concentration for an escape route and Blood pulled her closer. The girl was slightly suspicious but didn't move away in case he was only thinking about her welfare. The chilly autumn air swirled and touched her bare shoulder and Nina shivered, Blood noticed and stopped.

"Ojou-sama, are you cold?" He asked politely.

She smiled, "Yes, inside seems heavenly now."

He wrapped an arm around her waist and gently led her out and into the warmth of the mansion. She followed Blood through the halls of the Hatter Mansion blindly, not knowing where he was going.

_**"Um, where are we going? I doubt that his room is where I really want to be…" She asked silently, staring at the man's broad back; he was headed straight to his room.**_

When he reached the door, he turned around to face her, he had a small blush on his face that would have went undetected if she wasn't paying attention.

"Ah, sorry, I distracted for a moment, I apologize," Blood said inattentively.

In complete disregard and neglectful of the mood, Nina responded with indifference, "Then may I borrow one of your books?"

Blood was surprised, he knew that he had extended that invitation to her a long time ago, but was this really the time for her to be asking for a book?

_**"Heh, this Ojou-sama is quite naive," he thought, a soft chuckle rumbling deep in his chest.**_

He took a deep breath, then opened the door for Nina.

"As the young lady wishes," he said while she was walking in through the door, a somewhat wicked smile painted on his lips.

Closing the door, Blood turned to face the room and saw that Nina was calmly making herself at home, peering at the numerous books that lined the shelves on every wall of his room. She took one out and bit her lip as she was debating whether or not to read it. His eyes were glued to her mouth as she pouted, exchanged the book for another, and he had to shake his head to regain his composure.

"You can read any book you want," Blood said calmly, walking over to his desk.

He reached his desk and sat down, pulling out a stack of papers, he got to work. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw Nina taking moving towards the couch and laying down to read it. She looked completely drawn in, her mind a butterfly already trapped in the book's spider web.

_**Blood smiled dangerously, "Ojou-sama is quite interesting."**_

* * *

Khadija and Elliot paused as day turned into night and Khadija frowned. She did not like anything that meant she had to leave Elliot. She looked at him as he appeared thoughtful and then he took her hand.

"Hey Khadija, let's meet up at the town junction for a date okay?" He asked, blushing beet red.

"Y-Yea, sure." Khadija grinned, bubbling in happiness.

* * *

Nina blinked, breaking free from the book's grasp on her mind.

_**"Why do I have the feeling that Khadija was asked out and that Elliot is blushing?"**_

Nina shook her head and pulled out her phone, setting the book on her stomach, and texted Lauren and Kathleen. Blood looked up to see her looking mischievous and holding a curious device, he promptly returned to work, choosing to ask what it was later. Nina grinned manically as she picked up the book.

_**"Well, time to have fun~" Nina thought malicious glee.**_

* * *

Lauren's phone vibrated and she took it out. Smirking as she read the contents, Kathleen noticed and walked over to the kitchen counter where the older girl sat.

"Whatcha reading?" Kathleen asked.

"A text from Nina." Lauren replied.

"What does she want us to do?" Kathleen inquired, knowing that Nina only texted when she found something intriguing.

"How do you feel about spying on a little date?" Lauren laughed darkly.

"Oh whose?" Kathleen said looking curious.

"Bunny boy and little miss Dija."

* * *

Blood was placing the paper that he had finished signing to the stack when he caught sight of Nina asleep with the book covering her face and her chest moving up and down, signaling deep breathing. He smiled and got up from his chair.

_**"She is so very carefree isn't she?"**_

Blood carefully took the book off and bookmarked it in case she would wish to read it again. He picked her up, inhaled her scent of moonlight and magnolias and he felt so at peace with her and could spar with her in a jesting manner, it was quite hard to find a woman like that. She shifted in his arms and her face was at the crook of his neck and he could feel her breathe. Letting a rare full blush form on his face, he then began to carry her into her new room. Which he had conveniently placed at a dead end and near his room.

* * *

Khadija happily hummed as she skipped to the tower, not noticing two very amused shadows. Khadija made her way to her room and giggled to herself.

One of the shadows, Kathleen grimaced, "Is she even capable of giggling?!"

The other melted from the darkness and responded, "Evidently yes, it is really scary though."

Kathleen shuddered, "It makes me want to vomit."

Lauren laughed and they headed to the kitchen. Kathleen sat on the stool and spun around as Lauren took out a slice of Satsuma orange cake.

"So what are we going to do?" Kathleen asked.

"We shall sabotage the date to a such degree of epic fails that when the time comes, we shall reign victorious….And have some blackmail on her." Lauren said snidely.

"Oh~" Kathleen said dumbly.

* * *

Nina felt extremely comfortable. She snuggled under the covers and smiled. It was lovely and warm, who could resist a bed like this? Nina then hugged the rather hard and broad pillow. Wait…what pillow in the name of sleep could be hard and broad?

"Oh? I didn't know the young miss was so carefree enough to hug a man in bed." A man chuckled.

Nina's eyes shot open and she quickly pulled herself away, staring at the Hatter in his sleep wear.

"B-B-Blood? W-what are you doing in my bed?" Nina stammered, pressing herself to the wall and hoping the ground would open up and swallow her whole.

Blood got off the bed slowly, and stalked towards her. The girl was even more frightened as she watched the Hatter only clad in pants stride towards her. When a suggestive smile made it's way to his face, Nina dashed for the door only to find it locked.

"Hm? Trying to run away are you?" He asked, now changing direction and heading towards her.

Nina immediately replied, "I am sorry for what I am going to do, but God, you must know how I feel right now. I will repent when I join you in heaven," she took out a knife and put it to her neck.

Blood stopped and stared at the strangely suicidal girl.

He didn't move and put up his hands slowly, "Don't do anything rash Ojou-sama."

Then she grinned triumphantly and kicked the door down, putting away the knife.

"Sorry Blood! But I'm not gonna have sex with you! My virginity is only for my hubby!" She laughed as she ran away.

"Just who is her husband?" Blood asked, intrigued.

* * *

Nina was running to the tower for her brothers. She was beginning to get uncomfortable with Blood taking a romantic interest in her. Anything related to love of a man and woman scared her, especially since that day... Nina kicked the door open and startled Nate and Aaron. They glanced up at Nina in her nightdress, teary eyed.

"Nii-chans!" She wailed, throwing herself at Nate.

Nate hugged her and blinked, "What's wrong?"

"I fell asleep in Blood's room and I think he carried me to my new room, but when I woke up he wore only pants and tried to get me in bed with him." She whimpered.

Nate hugging her tighter, "He's not like him. It's not gonna happen again like last time okay?"

Aaron stepped up to her and ruffled her hair, "We promise that it will never happen again yea?"

That was when Nina blinked, the tears still streaming, and looked at the table. There lay Ace unconscious and bloody. She stared up at them deadpanned and they looked sheepish.

"Really you two?"

* * *

**Me: Somehow the ending is...something. **

**Nina: O_O I nearly get raped by Blood?**

**Me: Well, it isn't HNKNA or Clover if there isn't an attempt rape in there somewhere now is there?**


	9. Julius and Nina

**Me: I like how cute it is at the end~**

**Nina: Where has Alice been?**

**Me: Oh, uh...I dunno. **

**Nina: Let's search for her later.**

**Me: Wait, she might have been kidnapped by Peter. Eh, Blood do the disclaimers.**

**Blood: TheMadAlice doesn't own CNKNA**

* * *

Chapter 9:

"So are you still going to stay there after this?" Aaron asked.

"Ugh, yea. You guys took so much time to pack my stuff after all." Nina said resigned.

"It's okay, but you almost got raped. We'll be okay with moving you back here if you want." Nate said sternly.

"Why don't you guys just move to the mansion with me? And preferably next to my room." Nina pleaded.

"As tempting as it is, having an opportunity to save our sister and beat the shit outta that scrawny bastard…Why don't you move back here? Because Gray would kill anything that tries to rape you and Nightmare doesn't have the balls to try shit." Aaron stated.

"I like how concerned you sounded when you said Nightmare didn't have any balls." Nina said deadpanned.

* * *

"Bwahahahaha! Imagine all the things that we can use in order to ruin this date~" Kathleen giggled.

Lauren stared at her, "Did you just giggle? Like an actual girlie giggle? Not the retarded but still hilarious one?"

"…Is it wrong that I can giggle like a regular person?" Kathleen twitched.

"Well…it certainly isn't normal." Lauren smirked.

They stood in the under the shade of a tree in the back as they watched Khadija walk hand in hand with Elliot. The girls would reluctantly follow the couple to several shops. One being a carrot bakery, with nothing but carrot dishes and drink.

"What the hell…this date is so boring. I dislike the PDA too." Kathleen muttered, sitting at one of the outdoor tables.

"I dunno about that, but should we bring out the lovely baby album?" Lauren snickered, across from her.

"Oh hell yes." Kathleen replied, looking sinister.

* * *

Nina paused, staring straight at Aaron, "Did you really pack my clothes? Cause you handed me my nightdress in a bag."

Aaron grinned deviously, "Hahahaha, hell no. Ain't no way was I really packing your stuff. Those boxes had tea!"

Nate chuckled, "And a wide variety of explosives."

"But…how?" Nina inquired, confused.

"Well, we packed everything but your stuff. Since the lolicon was raising some red flags on our little Sis in Danger radar." Aaron explained.

Nina shook her head, "I will never understand those with sister-complexes."

* * *

Khadija was having the greatest day of her life as she strolled down the street with Elliot by her side. Though, the only things destroying this awesomeness was the two harlots hidden in the trees watching. She gritted her teeth in annoyance and held Elliot's hand tighter. The second in command blinked and peered at his date, smiling cutely. Khadija felt her anger melt and smiled back.

"Where do ya wanna go to?" He asked, shining with excitement.

"Aww~ Let's go to the movies!" Khadija chirped.

* * *

"Dang, they're going to the movie theater." Lauren muttered darkly.

"It's boring, lame, and downright full of kiddy kisses." Kathleen yawned.

"We shouldn't give up. We still can use the baby album!" Lauren yelled, taking the large book out.

Kathleen stared at her in shock, "You really wanted to destroy this date didn't you?"

* * *

Nina was extremely bored. She had found out that her brothers planned for her to never actually leave and Khadija was out on a fun date. She rolled over on Nate's bed frowning. Everyone was having fun but her. Nate and Aaron had locked her in the room with some clothes but no technology, she couldn't even find out what was happening on the date!

"GAHHHHHH!" She groaned, hitting a pillow, "No fair! I wanna go out too!"

"Really?"

Nina shot up when she heard that masculine voice. It didn't belong to anyone she knew. Her eyes narrowed dangerously and she grabbed the gun hidden in the pillow.

"Who's there?" The girl asked icily.

* * *

The man chuckled, watching the young woman agitated and acting like a caged animal. It was quite fun just meeting her. His counter part watched her but snorted and he shook his head.

"Honestly, you wanted to meet her and you stay to the shadows. How rude, making me do all the work."

"I don't give a shit you motherfucker."

"Calm down, you do like this one don't you?"

"Who the hell says I do?"

"Oh~ Do you have a crush on her?"

"HELL NO! JUST BECAUSE SHE'S A BITCH THAT CAN USE A WHIP-"

"Kinky aren't we?"

"S-SHUT UP! AND IT'S NOT BECAUSE SHE'S C-CUTE OR ANYTHING!"

"…Oh, I see how it is."

* * *

Nina threw the pillow to the floor and glared at the ceiling. She could fucking hear their damned conversation and when she got her hands on them…She got up and kicked down the door, storming off in search of a quiet place to vent her frustrations.

"Those sons of some bitches…I'll kill them. I'll even castrate them and impale them. Yea…impaling sounds like a lot of fun right now…" Nina muttered, radiating murderous intentions.

She passed the workers who flinched, watching her cautiously. Nina when angry was very, very scary. She stomped until she arrived at a door and promptly slammed it open.

"If you are going to vent out your anger, I suggest you leave my tower."

Nina's eyes widened and her jaw dropped. Sitting at the desk before her was none other than Julius Monrey, the master of the clock tower. Nina started to tear up and when the man himself stood and moved in front of her, she threw herself at him.

"W-Wha?!" He blushed, but hugging her.

"JULIUS! I MISSED YOU!" Nina sobbed, clutching his shirt.

His face flushed even more and his arms tightened the hug.

"P-Please don't cry. I really don't know what to do when you cry." Julius mumbled.

She sniffled, "Julius, don't leave again okay? I really, really missed you."

* * *

Nina and Julius stayed in hugging position as the afternoon became night. Nina had stopped crying and then looked over his shoulder to the window.

"Hey Julius?" She asked.

"Hmm?" His eyes still closed and holding onto her.

"It's nighttime." She stated, looking up at him.

"And?" He raised an eyebrow, eyes opening.

"Let's sleep together."

"…"

* * *

Julius had no idea how he let himself into this situation. He was right besides Nina in the bed. In pajamas and she was blissfully asleep. While he was awake staring at her. She was breathing softly, her hair spilling over the pillow, and only in a thin nightdress. But Julius wore only pants…and she was hugging him. As in, bare female arm across naked male torso. Add the fact that her body was mature and he was a male, though he has a lot of self control, even he couldn't handle it. And his resistance was lowering when her nightdress was sliding up, close to revealing panties. This, was a recipe for disaster.

Nina's eyes opened a little, "So you're still here, but when I wake up, will you be gone again?"

Julius paused as she hugged him tighter, "No, I promise that I'll still be here Nina."

She smiled contently and closed her eyes, "You better. Oh and…I love you Julius."

"W-What?" he asked, startled but happy.

"I won't mind marrying you either." She giggled, before going back to sleep.

Julius blushed and softly whispered in her ear, "I wouldn't mind either. In fact, I would like to marry you too."

He pulled back and pulled her close, finally closing his eyes to sleep. Maybe he would sleep a bit more frequently now. With Nina by his side of course.

* * *

**Me: Oh What's your face~ You're such a tsundere.**

**What's his face: OI BITCH I GOT A NAME!**

**Me: AND I GOT NINA.**

**Nina & Other what's his face: ...I guess I can see how it works.**

**Other what's his face: Fufufu, it seems that you are the object of Al's teasing.**

**Me: No shit sherlock. Oh I noticed that my name is extremely awkward to say in a conversation so just call me Al.**


	10. Too Much Shakespeare Radiation

**Me: I question my sanity with this chapter at the end.**

**Nina: You lost your sanity the moment you decided to write fan fiction.**

**Me: Or that.**

**Nina: Seems like I'm going to talk all Shakespearean. **

**Me: And now disclaimers by me~ I doth not own CNKNA**

* * *

Chapter 10

"Julius…wake up! Come on! It's time for breakfast!"

Julius groaned and opened his eyes, using a hand to block the sunlight. Nina was at his side smiling, holding a spatula and wearing an apron. He could smell bacon and coffee drifting though the air.

Nina giggled, "Wake up sleepy-head, I've made breakfast."

Julius sighed and sat up, "Fine, but I have work to do after this."

"Yea, yea, just eat and I'll let you get to work." Nina rolled her eyes, pulling him out of bed.

"Hmph, what a forceful woman."

* * *

Nina watched as the coffee machine brewed some coffee. She reached up to the cupboard and took out a mug. Julius was finishing up his breakfast and looked up at Nina. She seemed like his wife already, cooking, cleaning, and even taking care of him. He began to get lost in his thoughts and Nina walked towards him with a cup of coffee. She stared at him and giggled. She bent down a little and snapped to wake him up from his trance.

"Julius, snap out of it." She smiled.

"Hmm? Yes?" He blinked, immediately blushing when her chest was right in his face, "W-What are you doing?!"

"What do you think I'm doing? I'm breaking your train of thought. You looked like you where in a daze." Nina replied, drawing back.

"O-oh." Julius said, going back to his desk as Nina was doing the dishes.

Nina shook her head. Men in Wonderland are amusing.

* * *

Khadija sat on her bed, her face stormy. That date was so wonderful at first and became shitty. Especially when Kathleen and Lauren brought out the baby album. She bit her thumb. Those damn annoying pests.

* * *

"Hey Julius?" Nina asked suddenly, from her seat at the table reading.

"Yes?" Julius responded, reaching for another clock.

"When we have a daughter I want to name her Avril." Nina said, watching his face.

"W-W-What? T-That if w-we have a d-d-daughter?!" He stuttered, blushing madly.

"Hahahaha, Julius, you're so easy to tease." Nina laughed, putting the book down.

"S-Stop it!" Julius standing up.

"Hahaha, nope. Not gonna happen. Oh and it's cute when you stutter and blush like that." Nina smirked.

* * *

Nate walked through the halls with a stack of more papers. He twitched when he saw no other than Aaron flirting with one of the workers. One thing about that guy, Aaron didn't care any longer about gender.

"That whoring buffoon…" Nate gritted his teeth.

"AARON! I'LL KILL YOU IF YOU DON'T WORK!" He yelled.

The faceless man jumped and scurried away as Nate stormed up and slammed the papers onto the desk. Aaron looked at him sighing.

"Why can't I have any fun around you?" Aaron shook his head.

"Because men become sore and women become sex-crazed for you. And you know where the men get sore too." Nate glared.

"I don't deny that but where has Nina been? I was asking that guy if he saw her." Aaron said.

"Oh so now you call it asking. But I think she's been with Julius." Nate shrugged.

"Wait Julius?! How?! I thought he was still in Heart!" Aaron said startled.

"Well, Nightmare and Julius arranged something so now there's a door connected to his tower. I think Nina found the door and has been staying with him. She does love him you know." Nate said, slightly sad.

"Our little sis, is in love. Damn, she's growing up huh? Thank the heavens that her first love isn't Blood." Aaron snorted.

"Oh God, that image…I hate you for it." Nate winced, "All I see in that relationship is just…rape."

"Okay, I regret saying it." Aaron twitched.

"What did you imagine?" Nate asked, curiously.

"ALL THE BDSM-"

"SHUT UP SHUT UP SHUT UP!" Nate screamed, covering his ears.

* * *

In Julius's room, Nina was making the bed when she sneezed and felt chills.

"Who is talking about me? It must be bad too." Nina sighed, looking at the ceiling, "Tis important shit going huh?"

Nina resumed cleaning and promptly glanced around the room.

_**"Who knew he actually had a room?"**_

She walked out and called out, "I'm going to check on the others okay? I'll be back soon."

"Have a safe trip." Julius muttered, focused on the clock before him, sipping his cup of coffee.

"Okay hubby." Nina laughed.

Julius choked on his coffee and sputtered, "W-What did you say?"

"Teasing, it's only fun with you…and maybe Elliot but he's something else." Nina grinned, before walking out the door.

"That woman…" Julius sighed, face palming.

"But you know you can't get enough of me~" Nina yelled through the door but then stepped back into the office, "Oh and the meeting's gonna begin."

Cue Julius's double face palm.

* * *

Nate heard someone holler and strolled to see who it was. He rounded the corner to see Nina with Julius and she was holding his hand. Ah, so the hikikomori finally emerged. Nate smiled in a dazed way.

"Ahhhhh…the many ways in which I can humiliate that bastard if he makes her cry. Hahahaha. Such fun methods." He laughed, holding a pair of hook swords.

"Nii-chan…why are you holding a pair of swords from my collection?" Nina asked deadpanned, standing before him with her hands on her hips.

"Ah…ha…well you see…" Nate started, sweat forming on his face.

Nina took out several chakrams and stared at him, "And why were you snooping around my artillery?"

Nate immediately bowed as Julius shook his head and left, "Please forgive me."

"I remember a certain Jorougumo that has been looking for you everywhere." Nina continued, twirling the chakrams lazily.

"I AM SORRY. PLEASE FORGIVE ME FOR TAKING YOUR WEAPONS."

* * *

"Art thou mad brethren?" Nina asked, watching Khadija glare at Kathleen and Lauren.

"I am enraged with thy baggage." Khadija replied.

"Woah, I am not a pimp dude. And they are not my prostitutes. Plus if they were, I would be broke with Kathleen and Lauren would be a porn star." Nina argued.

"Where did you get that from?" Lauren snorted.

"The mash thingy." Nina yawned.

"Oh that." Lauren laughed.

"Well, how was your date?" Nina asked.

"Demolished." Khadija huffed before walking away.

"Oh, so you ruined it." Nina sighed.

"Eh? But you kinda told us to." Kathleen said confused.

"I meant video typing it and then hacking the tower during the meeting to display that date to everyone." Nina muttered.

The girls were bored, sitting in the cafeteria as the natives of wonderland discussed whatever the hell they discussed. Nina laid her head on the table as Lauren went on her ipad and Kathleen drew on the table.

"Nng, I am bored…" Kathleen sighed, laying her head down too.

"Thou dost know that I am unpleased with thyself?" Nina asked.

"Why are you speaking like Shakespeare?" Lauren blinked.

"Thrice-noble is he who rids a maiden of this boredom." Nina shook her head.

"Oh shit. Nina! The boredom's getting to you! Snap out of it!" Kathleen cried, shaking her back and forth.

"THOU ART NOT BUT A FOOL! UNHAND ME YOU WENCH!" Nina yelled.

"Oh, you just got burned Shakespearean style." Lauren commented.

"NEVER! I WILL SHAKE THE INSANITY AWAY!" Kathleen declared.

"DAMN YOU BAGGAGE! THOU SHALT BE PUNISHED HEAVILY FOR THY CRIME!" Nina screamed back.

"Wow Nina, you're almost talking like Vivaldi at formal events." Lauren smiled.

"Tis a badass I sense here?" Nina sniffed delicately and Kathleen stopped shaking her.

All three stared at the door. They narrowed their eyes, expecting someone they could have fun with walk through them. To their dismay, it was Blood.

Nina sighed, "Nope tis only a creeper."

* * *

**Me: I was waiting for a moment to call Blood a creeper.**

**Nina: Hahaha, but he is.**

**Me: That is true. But we haven't seen Boris lately. I'm getting worried.**

**Nina: *puts on explorer outfit* Then let's find him.**

**Me: Can I say no?**

**Nina: No.**


	11. Tis a Dance Club?

**Me: BWAHAHAHAH! DANCE CLUB IN WONDERLAND!**

**NIna: I'm 17 and I don't know how I even got in there.**

**Me: Shhhhh, they don't have to know.**

* * *

Chapter 11

"Damn, can someone else walk in?" Lauren hissed.

Then came in Elliot with Khadija acting lovey-dovey.

"…Someone else?" Nina asked, twitching.

Nightmare ran in screaming with Gray chasing him with paperwork.

"Uh, not what we had in mind but someone else?" Kathleen asked.

A faceless entered with some food supplies and Nina and Lauren just stared at Kathleen.

"Someone else." Nina called, shaking her head.

Thankfully Boris walked in with his awesome boa and sat down at their table. Lauren immediately attached herself to his left and Kathleen to his right. Nina just stared at them blankly.

"Oh? Well, I don't hate this treatment!" Boris purred, his tail swishing back and forth.

"You cross-dressing kitty! Can't you see Onee-san doesn't like it?!" Dee yelled, grabbing her arm, rushing through the doors with Dee.

Nina would've face palmed if it wasn't for Dum grabbing the other one.

"Yea! But don't touch her! Onee-san is ours!" Dum declared.

"Eh? But she seems fine!" Boris whined.

"I feel like this is a harem. But you know what?" Nina said, smiling.

"What?" Lauren asked.

"I ship them." Nina responded.

"Ship who?" Kathleen inquired.

"But isn't that-" Lauren interrupted only to be cut off by Nina.

"Yes, it's twincest. Yes, it's shota-con. No, I don't care." Nina smirked.

"…Oh…I see what you did there."

* * *

Peter's ears perked up. The meeting had brought all role-holders this time. He was hoping to see Nina, his eyes scanned the rows of people but she wasn't there. Oh, well, he'll have to search for her later. Another meeting was beginning.

* * *

"Hey Nina, are you gonna quit being an assassin and be a manager at that company?" Lauren asked, still trapping Boris's arm.

"What are you talking about? I do work there." Nina huffed.

"But what about being an assassin? And having fun hunting down corrupt people?" Kathleen sniffled.

"The drama will keep me entertained thank you very much. Oh and there's also the fact I'm still in high school. I hope Alice-nee is okay." Nina sighed.

"Oh yea we haven't heard about Alice lately. How is she and her boyfriend?" Lauren yawned.

"The little whore broke up with her for her older sister." Nina replied.

"Oh…that's just no…" Kathleen gasped.

"Hehe but her older sister rejected him." Nina laughed evilly.

"Oh! Wow, didn't expect that." Kathleen chuckled.

"Because Lorina has a huge sister-complex and a sharp tongue. She sliced him to shreds." Nina smirked.

"Make room for a badass!" Lauren yelled, raising her arms in victory.

"BRING OUT THE SAKE NINA! WE GOT TO CELEBRATE!" Kathleen proclaimed.

"I don't mind but you guys are too loud." Nina sighed.

Boris and the others stared at the noisy girls and Nina trying to calm them down. Khadija was feeding Elliot and they were in their own little world. (Ugh, why am I so kind as to pair you up with your favorite character?) Nina was smacking their heads before long and the Bloody Twins snickered.

"I like Onee-san better than the other three." Dum grinned.

"Yep, cause Onee-san plays with us. But lately she's been busy." Dum frowned.

"Well, I haven't seen her either. There are rumors that she's with the clockmaker too." Boris said.

"WHAT?!" The twins screamed in unison.

"Hmmm? So the Ojou-sama really is nothing more than a slut." Blood glared. (I hope you choked on your tea you bastard)

Khadija snapped to attention and whipped out a gun.

"Little bitch, please repeat what your gay ass just said." She seethed, poor Elliot had to restrain her.

"K-Kha-chan! Please stop!" He pleaded.

"OKAY." She said before putting the gun away and sitting down obediently.

Nina looked over and snickered, "Oh~ I know who's going under now."

* * *

"So Nina~ Who ya gonna be with~" Kathleen asked, wobbling from all the alcohol she drank.

"…I don't know. I like Dee and Dum but they play too much. Boris? No, he's high maintenance. Gray? He's like a mom. Nightmare and Elliot are out of the question. Blood isn't even a possibility. So I like Julius. Pierce is a maybe. My opinions might change too. So I'm not too sure." Nina commented.

"Oh~" Kathleen giggled, holding her sake wobbly.

The girls were in a club, with the lights flashing and music blasting. Besides the girls who wore revealing clothing, Kathleen wore jeans and a hoodie as Nina wore a skater dress with tights. Both wore sneakers and Nina stared at the drunk Kathleen.

"You can't even hold your sake properly." Nina said deadpanned, "And it's your second one."

Nina sighed, drinking her twelfth cup. She was really couldn't deal with Kathleen's inability to drink right now. All the stress from being stared at by the men was getting to her. Especially since after the meeting, the twins kept trying to get her to go back to the mansion with them. Ah no, Blood had proven that it was not safe there. Kathleen giggled some more and tried to drink some more when Nina slammed her hand down and took away the sake.

"No more for you." Nina glared before she heard it.

_Something lately drives me crazy, has to do with how you made me, struggle to get your attention, calling you, feeling apprehension…_

"Eh?" Nina asked, her eyes going wide.

"What is *hic* going on?" Kathleen murmured, eyes drooping.

_Text from you, sex from you, are things not so uncommon, flirt with you're all about it, but tell me why I feel unwanted…_

"It's him!" Nina squealed and then twitched, "I do believe I hadn't had sex with anyone though. HEY! SON OF A BITCH! I'M NOT A WHORE! But thank you for the song…I think."

* * *

At the table far to the corner, the three young men heard Nina and chuckled. She hadn't changed since the last time they saw her.

"Oh~ It seems that she got prettier huh?" The brown haired one smiled.

"She is 17." The dark blue headed one nodded.

"Time to take our princess back I suppose." The neon blue said.

They watched Nina smile to herself and their clocks sped up. She got up and had to help her drunk friend up.

"Jeez Kathleen, I should never take you out ever again." Nina sighed.

"Hehehe~ But who do you like~" Kathleen giggled.

All three men narrowed their gazes on the girl who flinched.

Nina twitched and just said, "Shut up, we're going back to the tower."

"Eh~" Kathleen whined, "What about the other Wonderland?"

The guys unabashedly stared at Nina and saw a blush make it's way to her face.

"I don't mind dating any of them. In fact, I kinda like some of them…" Nina mumbled, still dragging Kathleen out.

All three were starting to blush and coughed.

"I really miss Remie, Raven, and…um Blade." Nina flushed brighter before making it to the door.

* * *

**Me: Aren't you loved?**

**Nina: Hahaha, but I wonder if there are Jokers in this Wonderland. In my first one, they were twins but I liked Black more since he's quiet and nice. Maybe the Black here will be too.**

**Me: O_o I don't think so. The Black here is a rude motherfucker. But he's a total badass. And sexy. Including White.**


	12. Damn, so this is what Aaron does

**Me: My sanity went off the hook with this chapter.**

**Nina: *snorts* rainbows...and Peter being able to fly? I think so.**

**Me: You're so mean.**

* * *

Chapter 12

Julius was walking to his desk when he saw Nina standing in the kitchen.

"Nina? Is it time for breakfast?" He asked.

"Oh? Julius?" Nina said, turning around with tears streaming down her face.

Julius ran and hugged her from behind as she looked confused.

"Don't cry Nina, I don't know how to deal with it if you do." Julius whispered.

Then Nina started to wail and Julius jumped.

"W-what is it?!" Julius asked startled.

"I hate cooking with onions!" She cried.

Julius stared at the cutting board with an onion blankly.

* * *

Nina walked in town, reading the list of groceries she needed when Peter jumped in front of her.

"NINA! Grab my ear!" He ordered.

Nina stared at him with disgust before turning around, "Maybe Khadija would do that in my place. Oh and speak of the devil. She's coming up."

Peter froze in place as the girl strode up to them, "What's up Nina?"

"Grab Peter's ear." Nina stated.

Khadija looked perplexed and did as told.

"HOLY SHIT!" Khadija yelled when Peter started to fly with rainbows. (LOL)

Nina looked at the scene and shrugged, "So that's what happens when someone grabs his ear. Oh well, time to get the groceries."

* * *

Setting down the bags of food on the table, Nina began to put them away when Nightmare entered.

"Nina…" He said in all seriousness.

"Yea?" She responded, putting the coffee beans in the pantry.

"I have decided to go to the hospital for you." Nightmare declared.

Nina dropped the bag and stared at him.

"N-Nina? I thought this might make you happy." He stuttered.

Nina grabbed his arm and yelled, "GRAY! I THINK A MIRICLE HAS HAPPENED OR NIGHTMARE HAS LOST HIS SANITY!"

"WHAT?!" Gray asked as he speed in the kitchen.

"Nightmare has decided to go to the hospital!" Nina said, crying tears of joy.

"Nina! We must hurry before he changes his mind!" Gray declared, rushing to the hospital with Nina and Nightmare.

* * *

Gray sat happily in the waiting room as Nightmare hung his head and Nina looked at them in amusement.

"This is the worst feeling possible." Nightmare muttered.

"For me, this is the best feeling ever." Gray smiled, "You coming to a hospital willingly…it's like a dream."

"No, dreams are my turf. I will never go to one there." Nightmare moaned.

"It's dreamlike because you came to the hospital even though it's not a dream!" Gray chuckled.

"I said it isn't-" Nightmare sniffled.

"It's like a dream~" Gray sighed happily.

"Hey Nightmare, why are you going to the hospital out of the blue?" Nina asked.

"You'd consider me as a potential husband if I do right? So I'll try my best." Nightmare sighed.

"Wonderful! Wonderful Nightmare-sama! Miss Nina is a perfect bride! How lovely!" Gray cheered, but feeling slightly jealous.

"Hmph, that's right. I am a great boss!" Nightmare huffed.

"Yes! You're a magnificent boss! With you getting healthy, the work would get done perfectly!" Gray smiled.

_**"Why do I feel jealous of Nightmare-sama? Miss Nina and Nightmare-sama would make a fine couple." Gray thought.**_

"Also marrying such a brilliant young lady! Nina! I eternally pledge my loyalty to you! You are the best wife our boss could ever have! You have placed Nightmare-sama on the right path. Wonderful~ You are like a goddess of miracles! Of hope! My eyes weren't wrong in their judgment!" Gray laughed.

"Then what about when you took my first kiss." Nina mumbled too low to hear. (refer to chap.6)

"Mr. Nightmare!" A nurse called out.

"Ah, it's time." Nightmare said resigned.

"I wish you luck Nightmare." Nina smiled.

The nurse smiled and said, "I am sorry but only the patient can come in at this time."

"Okay. I still need to make dinner so I'll be leaving." Nina said in goodbye.

"Ah…so you're not going to wait?" Nightmare asked dejected.

"Hm? I can't but when you get home I'll have a delicious meal that you can eat afterwards!" Nina giggled.

"Fine." Nightmare blushed before bravely walking with the nurse.

"How long do you think he'll last?" Gray asked, his face returning to stoic.

"Barely a minute." Nina said as they heard Nightmare scream.

"…Let us commend this day in a moment of silence." Gray said.

Nina blew a raspberry and Gray chuckled.

* * *

_**"Hmm, what should I make to celebrate Nightmare going to the hospital? Well, it can be dessert so red velvet cake? Apple pie? Triple chocolate? Tiramisu? Crème Brule? Ah! Fruit tarts!" Nina thought.**_

"I think we have some fruit. Or else I have to go shopping again." Nina chuckled, looking through the refrigerator, "Mango, peach, strawberry, and kiwi. Nice. But I have to put it on hold until I finish dinner. I wonder if he'll be able to eat though? Hmm, should I make something easy to eat?"

* * *

"Whew~ I finally finished." Nina sighed, looking over at all the food she had prepared, "…But I think I made too much."

"Yea I think you did." Nate said, ruffling her hair.

"NATE! I thought you were still working." She jumped.

"I finished." Nate shrugged sitting down.

Nina whacked his head.

"Ouch! What was that for?" He cried, clutching his head.

"Set up the table! Or place the dishes on the table! You can't eat just yet!" Nina rebuked.

"Damn it! Fine!" Nate resigned.

"Where's Aaron?" Nina asked, bringing out the food.

"Dunno, he might be at the Hatters. Says that though Blood is an ass he has a very fine one." Nate said, placing utensils next to the polished china plates.

"…That whoring buffoon." Nate and Nina sighed.

"I heard Hatter, Blood, ass, and whoring buffoon. What has happened?" Lauren asked, looking amused.

"Aaron is after an ass's ass." Nate snorted.

"Hahahaha, I see what you did there." Lauren laughed, "But what's with the food? Someone got married?"

"Nope, Nightmare went to the hospital willingly." Nina said, putting the fruit tarts in the fridge.

"Holy mother of god! Nina! Are my ears deceiving me?!" Nate exclaimed.

"Nope, Gray's with him now." Nina smirked, "Though he screamed as soon as he made it through the door."

"Should I go get Aaron?" Lauren asked.

"Do you want to risk your purity?" Nina asked.

"I lost all of it already. I can take it." Lauren smirked.

"I laugh at that. It's Aaron, you are doomed." Nate chuckled.

"Ha! That is chuckling! Not laughing! And no they are not the same!" Lauren taunted.

"Shut up and go get him! Or you'll starve while we eat!" Nina said, throwing a spatula at her.

"Okay! I'm leaving!" Lauren said, rushing out the kitchen.

* * *

Aaron grinned as the Hatter got pissed. Teasing the fucker was more fun than he thought. Especially since the asshole was pinned down underneath him.

"Well isn't this an interesting development?" Aaron laughed as Blood struggled.

Blood's cane and hat were scattered on the floor of his office. Aaron had him bent over his own desk and the man was unabashedly stripping him of his clothing. Aaron slowly unbuttoned Blood's jacket all the while smirking.

"I wonder what would happen if I took off your pants~" Aaron snickered.

Blood glared, "Try it and die."

"Between your thighs? And in a suggestive position? Okay then." Aaron smiled.

* * *

Lauren sped to the Hatter's mansion, knowing that Nina would kill her if she didn't get Aaron. She ran to the gates and the twins sighed in disappointment. Lauren's eye twitched, they were in their child form and dared to do that.

"Ah, it's not the lady brother." Dee sighed and an arrow hit Lauren in the head.

"It's just someone else." Dum lamented and another one hit her.

Lauren began to bleed and twitched, "Why is it that besides Nina and Khadija that we are tossed to the side?"

"It's cause you're a minor character~" Dum yawned.

"So what did you come here for?" Dee asked boredly.

"Your boss is getting raped by Aaron so Nina sent me here to rescue him." Lauren sighed, wiping the blood off her face.

"…NO WAY! WE HAVE GOT TO GET THIS ON TAPE~!" Dee and Dum cheered, throwing their axes to the ground and taking out a video camera.

"It's your boss and you're more inclined to video tape it than to rescue him?" Lauren twitched.

"Heh~ We can blackmail him into giving us more money~ And then we can buy a house and live in it with Nina! So you can leave you old hag!" Dee and Dum said, sticking out their tongues.

"THEN I DEMAND 20%!" Lauren roared, "AND A COPY OF THE VIDEO!"

The Bloody Twins opened the gate and ran just as Lauren realized something.

"DID YOU JUST CALL ME A HAG YOU LITTLE DEMON SPAWN?!"

"Ara, calling them demon spawn and not saving Blood? So this is what you were doing huh?"

Lauren shivered and looked back, feeling very afraid. There was Nina smiling sweetly while holding a scythe.

"I think you should get a move on it. Unless," She said, getting ready to slice Lauren's head off, "You wanna die right?"

"Shit…" Lauren said before she started running to find Blood.

Nina sighed as she watched the girl run. The twins came back and hugged her.

"Onee-san~ you finally came to visit~" They cheered.

"Actually, I came to invite you to a party." Nina said, patting their heads, "So wanna come?"

"Yea!" They said, turning into adult form.

* * *

**Me: Hahaha oh god. Never thought I would make Aaron teach Blood how it feels to be sexually harrassed.**

**Nina: I for one will say that he deserves all of it. Though Aaron didn't have to say dying between Blood's thighs... That imagery is just...a brick wall.**

**Me:...Well if I could I would draw the scene but I can't so and he's your brother so anything about his sex life would be a brick wall to you. **


	13. Jealousy

**Me: Finally a long chapter.**

**Nina: So...evidently you ship me and Julius.**

**Me: What are you talking about? I ship almost everyone.**

**Nina: ?**

**Me: I ship you and everyone it's just that Julius needs a little more love.**

* * *

Chapter 13

"HEY! BLOOD! HOLLAR IF YOU'RE HERE!" Lauren yelled, frantic since Nina was in the area.

She opened doors until she arrived at a hall way with a dead end. Hearing footsteps Lauren turned around.

"Honestly, you checked every single room besides his and expect to find him? Boy, you are stupid." Nina sighed, coming closer and swinging the scythe.

"Um, please don't kill me. Blood is-" Lauren sweat dropped.

"GYAAAAA!"

"Holy shit. Was that Blood?" Lauren gaped.

Nina didn't answer, instead she ran to Blood's office and kicked the door down. Lauren followed and her jaw dropped when she reached the office. Nina was already making her way to her brother and Lauren's nose started bleeding. Blood was underneath Aaron and his shirt was unbuttoned, showing his abs and Aaron was not wearing any type of shirt. Both men were toned and Lauren's mouth watered.

"LAUREN! HELP ME OR ELSE!" Nina glared, pulling Aaron away from Blood, "STUPID NII-CHAN! BAKA! BAKA!"

"Ouch~ Come on. I was having fu-" Aaron winced.

"SHUT UP BEFORE I THROW YOU OUT THE WINDOW." Nina said venomously, "DON'T YOU DARE RAPE BLOOD!"

"Hahaha, I am enjoying this yaoi, I should have video taped it." Lauren laughed.

Blood's eye twitched and he glared at her while buttoning his shirt, "Hmph, I was sexually harassed by a man and I don't even play for that team."

Nina looked at Blood in concern, "Did he do anything else? Feed you some suspicious candy?"

"Thank you for your concern but no he did not." Blood huffed, getting off his desk.

Nina picked up his hat and jacket and helped him into it, "Oh thank God."

She smiled and pulled him down to place his hat on his head and Aaron noticed that Blood had blushed when their faces were close.

_**"Oh~ So he has the hots for Nina." Aaron snickered, "It was worth teasing him."**_

"Aaron-nii! Please don't try to rape Blood anymore. Plus I made a little party for Nightmare finally going to the hospital so get your ass to the tower before I skin you alive." Nina said, pushing him out the door.

"Well, sorry Blood. We should've warned you all that Aaron is a bisexual pervert." Lauren apologized.

"Hmmm, why did that worm go to the hospital?" Blood asked.

"So that Nina will look at him as a potential husband." Lauren said before following Nina and Aaron.

"Oh?" Blood asked, watching from his window.

Nina was yelling at Aaron and he was laughing as Lauren shook her head. He shuddered when he remembered being forced down by a man. A man of all people. Though, he wouldn't complain if it was Nina who was the one pushing him down. Nina sneezed and her brother took off his jacket and put it around her shoulders. Lauren looked back at the mansion and there was Blood watching her friend like a hawk.

* * *

Nightmare was sobbing when he made it back to the tower. Gray was happy but tried to comfort his boss.

"Don't comfort me Gray! You were the happiest that I forced myself to go to that place!" Nightmare cried.

"I do not deny it but you did it for a good cause and now you will be healthy." Gray smiled, opening the door of the tower.

Both men when in just as Nina was hurrying down the stairs chasing after the twins who had fruits tarts in hand.

"You guys! That's for dessert! Behave will you?!" Nina sighed, dashing after them, "And sit down for dinner! The others are already waiting!"

The workers chuckled as they watched Nina act like a mother though they were in adult form.

"Aw~ But Onee-san's cooking tastes good though." Dum grinned.

"Yep~ So Onee-san, you should marry us~" Dee said.

Dee caught her in his arms and smiled. Nina looked at him unamused and Dum laughed.

"You two are just…go sit down for dinner already." Nina sighed rubbing her temples.

They pranced off and Nightmare patted her head, "So I take that as a no for children then."

Nina shook her head, "Yes I want children but…let's go eat."

Nina took both Gray and Nightmare's hands and dragged them to the kitchen. When they reached the table, Nightmare lit up at all the food Nina had made. He bounded to the head of the table and sat down happily, Nina and Gray sat next to him and chuckled a bit.

"Nina~ Such wonderful food~" Nightmare squealed.

"Squealing, how unmanly." Aaron said, staring at Nightmare deadpanned, he had heard the reason Nightmare went to the hospital.

"Aaron, shut up and enjoy the food. Okay everyone, dig in." Nina smiled sweetly.

"Pass the mashed potatoes washboard." Aaron ordered.

Kathleen twitched, "Really? You ass-"

"No cursing at the table." Nina glared, Kathleen gulped and passed the bowl to Aaron.

"Hey, Nina, can you hand me some lasagna?" Nate asked.

"Sure." Nina said, but taking his plate and scooping some and then handing it back to him.

The table ended up having a peaceful meal and talked about normal things like work. Julius though felt uneasy with how Nightmare and Gray were looking at Nina. They looked love-struck and Nina was oblivious. She smiled at the twins they started talking about sweets. Soon dinner was finished and Gray helped her clean up the table for dessert. When everything was finally in the sink, Nina opened the refrigerator and took out the fruit tarts. They were small with sliced fruits and were entirely adorable. Nightmare took one bite and he melted.

"This is delicious~" Nightmare sighed happily.

"Yea, but you might want to hurry." Nina said amused.

"Hmm? Why?" He asked.

"Because," Nina pointed to the tray and everyone was grabbing them as quick as lightening, "They're gonna be gone in a few seconds."

"MINE! DON'T TOUCH!" Kathleen screamed at Lauren who tried to take her tart.

"Hahaha, I should stop making dessert." Nina laughed.

"NEVER!" Nate boomed, "Your food is heavenly."

"Hmm, but where's Khadija?" Aaron and Lauren asked.

"Oh, probably still flying with Peter on rainbows." Nina said nonchalantly.

"Onee-san, that's what someone who's high on drugs would say." Dee twitched.

"Are you taking drugs?" Dum asked concerned.

"Nope, Khadija grabbed his ear." Nina replied.

"Oh. We understand now." The twins nodded, "It's him that's on drugs isn't it?"

Julius shook his head. These children were something else. Nina giggled and started to put away the now empty tray.

"Nina, do you need help with the dishes?" Kathleen asked.

Nina just stared at her blankly and Aaron smacked her. Nina just started washing the dishes and the role holders began to help.

"What the hell do you think with all these fucking plates you dumb flat-chested girl?" Aaron snorted.

"Hmm, I thought flat-chested girls were smarter than girls with big ones." Nate said curiously, "But hey, Nina defies that logic. She's not stupid at all."

"So she has big boobs?" Kathleen asked.

Nate and Aaron just stared and Nina dropped the plate she was holding. Everyone couldn't help it, they had to find out if it was true so they looked at her chest. Nina blushed and covered them.

"Stop looking you perverts!" Nina yelled.

* * *

Nina walked to Nightmare's office with a blanket and knocked.

"Come in." Nightmare called.

She opened the door and closed it when she entered. Quietly she sat down on the couch and got comfortable. Nightmare simply watched and grew curious. She just wrapped herself in the blanket and blanket.

"Nina, what are you doing?" He asked.

"Sitting on the couch." Nina sassed.

"I mean it." Nightmare chuckled.

"Just wanted to sit here and make sure you do your work. And possibly to make sure you don't cause trouble for Gray." Nina said sweetly.

"Sarcasm in a woman is unbecoming." Nightmare twitched.

"Coming from a guy who finally went to the hospital just to marry a sarcastic woman." Nina smirked.

"Touché Nina." Nightmare sighed.

"Now get to work." Nina ordered, "Though, maybe I should check on Julius and see if he's eating."

"No! Stay!" Nightmare said, getting up.

"Nah, I need to make sure that Julius doesn't die of starvation." Nina laughed, taking off the blanket.

She began to fold it as Nightmare stared at her. Nina had changed into skinny jeans and a high low tee with an undershirt. She looked cute and he drifted off into a daydream. Nina finished folding and closed the door when she left. Nightmare snapped out of it only to realize that she was gone. He sighed. Why did Julius get all the attention?

He pouted, "It's not fair."

* * *

"Hey Julius~" Nina giggled, opening the door.

Julius looked up, "What is it?"

"Did you eat yet?" She asked.

"Well, yes. You make a feast just because Nightmare finally went to the hospital and sat down between us." Julius sighed.

"Hmmm, really? I wasn't sure if you ate enough though." Nina said, "I'll go make you some coffee."

Julius sighed and called out, "Are you going to sleep in my room again?"

"Hmph, in order to make sure you sleep, yes I am." She huffed, grinding the coffee beans slowly.

He smiled slyly, "Good."

"Hmm? Did you say something?" Nina asked, getting the cup ready.

"The coffee is going to be good." He said, chuckling.

"Well, yea. It's made by no other but me." She snorted.

* * *

"Where is Nina?! It has been so long since she has come!" Vivaldi raged.

"Oh~ I dunno but she has been visiting the Hatters and resides in Clover." Ace smiled.

"White! Where is White?! Have him fetch Nina at once!" Vivaldi ordered.

"Eh? But are you sure about asking me to find someone? Are you getting old?" Ace asked.

"How dare you!" Vivaldi growled.

"Hahahaha." Ace laughed.

* * *

Nina stared at Julius. It was already night time but he wouldn't give up on the clock.

"Julius, please so stop working and take a freaking break you workaholic." Nina sighed.

"It's only one clock." Julius said.

"It's been three clocks already. Give it a break." Nina sighed, "Well, I'm going to get ready."

Julius sat there working on the clock until Nina walked down in her new pajamas, which was just a big shirt. (Hoho~ Enjoying the eye candy Julius?)

"Julius! Hurry up already!" She ordered, standing in front of his desk.

"Hmph, very well," He said and then looked up, "W-What are you doing? S-Shamelessly prancing around like this."

"…You were the one that picked it out for me so you can't complain. Or is it because of what Ace made you think of when we went shopping? Hmm? Answer me." Nina said, staring.

"…I-I'll go get ready." Julius muttered.

"Oh? Think you can run away? Tsundere. I'll get you when we're in bed." Nina glared.

"P-Please don't say anything that could be misunderstood." Julius blushed, hurrying up the stairs.

"What's this? You don't complain about it when we are though. Are you shy? We are sleeping with each other though. Should I wear something more revealing?" Nina teased following him.

"N-No." Julius said, burning brighter.

Nina grinned and said, "Fine, I'll stop for now. After all, you do need to get ready."

* * *

"Julius, why are you all the way over there?" Nina asked, looking at his back.

They were laying in his bed but Julius was on his side with his back facing her. Nina frowned, she wasn't liking this at all.

"No reason." He said shortly.

She sat up, "Really now?"

"Yes." He frowned.

"Then fine, I'll just go sleep with someone else." She sighed, getting off the bed.

Julius rolled over and quickly caught her and pinned her down.

"I didn't say that you could leave." Julius said.

Nina smiled, "Really? And what's with this position. It's going to be suspicious if we stay like this."

"Yes, and you didn't button up your shirt properly." He said, starting to unbutton her shirt.

"Well aren't you quite kinky." She laughed.

"Hmm, but since you are fond of teasing maybe you should get a taste of your own medicine." He smirked.

"Think you can tease me hm?" Nina inquired, raising an eyebrow.

"Yes." Julius replied.

"You do realize that the other role holders are going to hate you?" Nina said amused.

"They already do. And I will take what's mine." He said, but sadly buttoning the shirt.

"Ah, so you were serious about the teasing huh?" Nina sighed.

Julius got off her and laid on his side to look at her. She smiled and snuggled to him.

"What would you do if I fell in love with someone else?" She asked.

Julius lifted her chin and kissed her forehead, "I'll happily steal you away."

"You're actually romantic aren't you? But, I'll tell you this, Gray took my first kiss." Nina blushed.

Julius paused and stared, "You're lying aren't you?"

"No, I'm not lying. Okay, let's just go to sleep." Nina said, trying to get under the covers.

"No, you are going to tell me how long it lasted." Julius said, jealousy evident on his face.

_**"I regret telling him now." Nina twitched.**_

"N-No! Ummm, Nightmare wants to marry me!" Nina said quickly.

_**"Shit…I just dug my own grave."**_

Julius's eyes narrowed, "We have things to discuss right now Nina. I suggest you tell me everything."

Nina sniffled, "I hate this."

Julius's lip twitched, "You brought yourself into this. Now explain."

* * *

**Me: Julius is jelly~ **

**Nina: Yay...I get interrogated while you have fun.**

**Me: Shut up and enjoy being in the same bed as Julius since none of us fangirls can.**


	14. Missing Panties

**Me: I can't believe I made Julius more open about his sexual advances.**

**Nina: *blush* **

**Me: Heh, you like it don't you? But I still need to get you on dates with the other roleholders~**

**Nina: Sweet baby Jesus no, Julius might kill me.**

**Me: *coughcough* Or have his way with you*coughcough***

* * *

Chapter 14

"You're a demon." Nina huffed, turning her back on Julius and furrowing under the covers.

Julius sighed and cuddled her, "You are a difficult woman."

"Yes I am." Nina pouted, crossing her arms but nuzzling into his embrace.

He kissed her neck and she jumped. He looked amused and continued until she turned and put her hands to his face.

"Stop! No more!" She said angrily, a little blush on her cheeks.

Taking her hands away he kissed them just to see her reaction. She blushed harder and looked down.

"I am so mad at you right now." She muttered.

"But judging by your blush, you're enjoying it aren't you?" Julius chuckled.

"Shut up…"

* * *

Nina was making scrambled eggs when Julius came down. Nina hadn't changed from her night wear and looked half awake. He could smell the coffee already on the table and saw his plate full of nothing but delicious food. Julius wrapped his around her waist. His long hair tickling her as they touched.

"They smell good." He said.

She kissed his cheek in response and said, "I'm cooking, if you distract me I'm positive the eggs are gonna burn."

He sat down at the table and smiled at his luck. She was already warming up to the idea of being his wife. His imagination lead him to wonder about the possibility of children.

"Julius babe?" Nina asked, looking at him as she placed his full plate in front of him.

"Hm?" He blinked.

"You're getting that distracted look. I have to ask, what are you thinking about?" She grinned.

"Marriage. And then kids." Julius said, happily eating.

"Wow. Hmmm, I have a feeling I haven't met all the role holders though." Nina sighed.

"You haven't that's why." He answered.

"But I have an extreme bad feeling something is gonna happen." She said, beginning to washing the dishes.

"How so?" Julius asked.

"Apprehension about some attempt raping. Or something to do with Aaron again. Or something else." She twitched.

"Ah, but Wonderland is a game about winning the outsider's love. No, they mean romantically." Julius said, finishing up.

"Yes, yes. I haven't been visiting Vivaldi much lately. Though, Peter's mostly the reason why but since he and Khadija are missing, I should take this opportunity and talk to her about some things. I wonder how Elliot is with Khadija missing though." Nina muttered, "Poor Elliot, he's probably sad."

Julius raised an eyebrow, "Since when do you care about that second in command?"

"Since I found out how cute as a bunny he can be. His ears are just so adorable." Nina sighed, wiping her hands with a towel.

Julius chuckled, "You are strange. What about the other men?"

"I would ask why you would want to know but since you're not jealous…Gray is like another older brother and Nightmare is like a sweet puppy. Blood is a pedophilic rapist, the twins are the cutest little brothers I would hope to have, and Elliot is the pet bunny. Ace is like the stupid uncle that can't guide us anywhere, Peter is a stalking kidnapper, and then Gowland is an uncle like person. Pierce is another little brother and Boris is like a best friend." Nina yawned, "I guess I'm still sleepy."

"What about me?" He asked, staring dead at her.

"I think I'm going to visit Vivaldi now." Nina sweat dropped, fumbling with the door handle.

Julius walked up to her and caged her in with his arms, "You're still in pajamas so you can't go anywhere. Now answer."

Nina could feel the heat from his body and started to hyperventilate. Julius chuckled at her expression. She was a bright red and he enjoyed that only he could make her like this.

"Y-You're like the cold, quiet, and s-sexy next-door-neighbor that every girl a-at school wants. I-Including me." She stuttered, her eyes becoming swirls from how close he was.

He gave her a satisfied grin and kissed her right on the lips. Her eyes widened and she froze as he pulled back slightly. Nina's legs were wobbly and she would have fell if Julius didn't carry her.

"J-Julius?!" Nina squeaked.

"You were going to fall weren't you?" He sighed, "I can't believe I am attracted to such a clumsy woman."

Nina narrowed her eyes, "Julius, a woman is like coffee. She smells good and looks good but if you're not careful she can burn you."

"Hmph, go and visit the queen. I expect you to return at night." He said, putting her down.

"Ok, I make no promises though." Nina huffed, walking into the bathroom.

Julius merely looked at her and went to the one in his room, even with Nina being interested in him, she wouldn't let him see her fully naked. Unless he wanted to spend the night all alone, it was wise to respect her wish.

* * *

Nina sighed while walking to Heart Castle, she really didn't want to see Ace or Peter. Maybe she should have forced Julius to go with her. Ugh, but he also had the most important job in Wonderland. But speaking of the clockmaker, he was getting bold with his advances lately. So bold that she couldn't even walk out the door without him asking where she was going. Stepping into the maze, she headed to where she had found Vivaldi the last time, and what did you know? The queen was having tea without any of the annoying men around.

"VIVI-CHAN~" Nina yelled, running and then hugging the older woman.

"N-Nina?! We are pleased that you came to visit." Vivaldi smiled, returning the hug.

"Ah~ Vivi-chan is so pretty~" Nina sighed, "I'm sorry for not coming earlier."

"It's alright, now to the room!" Vivaldi said before taking Nina to the room with stuffed animals.

* * *

Nina sat with a teddy bear on her lap as she explained what had happened over the last few time periods.

"Dratted men! Though, our little brother must have had quite a surprise did he not?" Vivaldi chuckled.

"Now he knows about how it feels to be sexually harassed." Nina snickered.

"Oh but we hear that there will be the games at the Mansion soon and since Blood has been harassing you, it might stop since it will be a period of that he will nap or sleep away the days." Vivaldi smiled, playing with a stuffed bunny.

"Hm, but what about Julius? He seems to be more aggressive now." Nina sighed dreamily.

"We do not object your union with the clockmaker but you might want to consider other role holders, we are included since will shall turn into a male for you." Vivaldi laughed.

Nina stared, "I kinda want to see you as a guy now…"

"Hohoho, so even we are intrigued with the very idea. Now, tell me, are you with the clockmaker's child?" Vivaldi asked, her eyes gleaming.

"Vivi-chan! We didn't!" Nina protested.

"Then when will your marriage take place?" Vivaldi asked, not giving up.

"H-He hasn't proposed or gotten a ring." Nina stuttered.

"WHAT?! The man is a fool, at this rate you could still be stolen away from him!" Vivaldi raged.

"Julius said that he would steal me back though." Nina blushed, hiding her face behind the bear.

"…That cold clockmaker said that he would steal you back? The clockmaker…" Vivaldi said stunned.

"H-He even kissed me before I left to visit you." Nina mumbled.

Vivaldi squealed like a school girl and Nina blushed harder. The queen took the bear from Nina's arm and promptly hugged the girl.

"We hear wedding bells Nina! And then the small cries of a babe next!" Vivaldi cheered and then smiled, "There will be a flower viewing tea party here soon, why not stay the night?"

"Julius kinda wants me back for the night Vivi-chan." Nina giggled.

"Surely he can live without you by his side for one night." Vivaldi chuckled.

"I'm not sure I want to suffer the consequences though." Nina said, paling as she thought about it.

"Hoho, we are sure that we can fix that." Vivaldi said, laughing manically.

_**"I'm very scared now."**_

* * *

_**"She's still not back…" Julius noted, looking at the sky, "They must be talking about quite a lot of things for her to stay out this late."**_

He returned his focus to the clock and started to repair it for a few minutes before stopping. He sighed, he could barely get any work done when Nina wasn't there with him. He heard a knock and abruptly got up to open the door. Julius sighed in relief when he saw Nina but then raised an eyebrow when he noticed that she wore a very short turtle neck dress that barely covered her upper thighs and black heels. She was blushing and trying to pull the hem down. It was a long silence before Julius could stop the perverted thoughts and speak.

"What are you wearing?" He finally asked.

"Vivi-chan made me." Nina said, near tears.

"Come in before anyone else sees you." Julius sighed, guiding her in.

"J-Julius, it's not all that she made me do." Nina said following him but squirming.

"What did the queen force you to do also?" Julius asked, beginning to get suspicious.

"…wear." Nina mumbled.

"Hm?" Julius said, "Speak louder."

Her face was now a shade of crimson as she muttered, "No way forget it. I'm not doing this."

Julius promptly took her in his arms and she stiffened, "Tell me."

"N-No, it's too embarrassing." Nina sniffled, "I don't wanna tell."

"Nina, tell me now." Julius said sternly.

She fidgeted, still pulling her dress down, while blushing madly, "She took them."

"Them?" Julius raised an eyebrow.

"M-my…" She stuttered.

"Continue or do I have to force it out of you?" Julius said, starting to push her towards the wall.

"S-she took m-my p-p…" Nina tried.

"Now." He said, pushing his leg in between her thighs and caging her in.

"P-p-p-p…" She hyperventilated, "p-p-p-p-a."

"Nina." He whispered in her ear.

Nina jumped and promptly cried, "SHE TOOK MY PANTIES."

Julius's eyes went as wide as dinner plates and froze. Nina pushed him and ran upstairs crying. He stood there for a long time and the afternoon turned into night. It was time to face the music. And it was going to be a hard time too.

* * *

**_~*How it happened*~_**

Vivaldi chuckled as the girl's face paled. Then, she thought of a wonderful idea and started snickering.

"V-Vivi-chan?" Nina asked nervously.

"Why don't we take a bath Nina?" Vivaldi asked sweetly.

"O-Okay." Nina reluctantly agreed.  
~*~

Nina went out of the bath and approached the basket with her clothes in it.

"Huh?" She said confused.

In the basket was not her clothes but rather an extremely short dress, bra, and a pair of stilettos. No panties in sight.

"W-what is this? Where are my clothes?" Nina asked, looking around.

The queen walked up and smiled, "It will be night soon Nina, you must hurry and put on your clothes."

"B-but Vivi-chan! These aren't mine!" Nina cried, starting to become hysterical.

"In hopes of getting to see your and the clockmaker's child, we have switched out your clothing for these." Vivaldi smirked.

"WHAT ABOUT PANTIES?!" Nina screamed.

"We thought that they may get in the way in your rush to make love so we left them out." The queen smiled.

"Oh god." Nina said, sliding to the floor and covering her face in shame, "Kill me now. Just kill me now."

* * *

**Me: I might revise this chapter. I just have a weird feeling about it.**

**Nina: REVISE IT SO I CAN HAVE MY DIGNITY BACK.**

**Me: Eh, maybe.**


	15. Trouble

Chapter 15

Nina had changed into nightwear and was snuggled up in a blanket, hugging a plush bear. She heard a knock and furrowed under.

"Nina." Julius called out, "Open the door."

"No." She said hugging the plush even tighter.

"I know you're depressed about it but come to bed with me." Julius sighed.

"N-N-No. Not after what Vivi-chan said." Nina huffed.

"That damn queen." Julius muttered, "She said some unnecessary things."

Sighing Julius just stood on the opposite wall, if he couldn't be with her, he might as well do something to ease his mind and that she wouldn't be able to escape. Inside, Nina sniffled and then thought of Gray.

"I haven't talked to him lately, maybe I should go see him. But then," Nina paled, "Julius will know and if he gets jealous it'll be scary for me. I should probably talk to him though. Gray must be stressed out."

Nina sighed and had formed her resolve. She was going to visit Gray and hope that Julius wouldn't kill her since she wanted someone to talk to. The odds were that he was still working on clocks, hmmm. That wouldn't be hard. She got up and quietly opened her door…only to come face to face with Julius.

"Kyaaa!" She screamed, slamming it in his face.

_**"What the hell?! He stood there this whole time?!" Nina freaked.**_

"Nina, open the damn door or do you want me to fall asleep like this?" Julius sighed.

"No…" Nina said, opening the door slowly, "But have you really been there this whole time?"

"Yes, you tend to make people worried and knowing you, you'd probably try to escape." He muttered, going in as she stood to the side.

_**"…I think he knows me too well." Nina twitched.**_

"Come here." Julius ordered, taking off his jacket and Nina hurried after closing the door.

"Julius aren't you going to change?" Nina asked, wrapping her arms around him as they laid in bed.

"Hmph, you're going to use that chance to go somewhere." He scoffed.

_**"He saw straight through me damn."**_

Nina sighed, "You are the only one I can't fool."

"It's because you're easy to see through." Julius said, kissing her forehead.

"I realized something Julius." Nina said.

"What is it?" He asked.

"Everyone is like a beautiful gem…and that this would be the best treasure chest I have opened." Nina said, "But I think I know how everyone notices me."

"And how is that?" Julius asked amused.

"It's because I'm not as beautiful. Compared to you all, I'm plain." Nina said simply.

"You are definitely not plain. You have beautiful ruby eyes, midnight black hair, and a stunning smile." Julius protested, "I'm the one that's plain."

"No you're not! Your navy hair is even better and silkier than mine and your dark blue eyes are so lovely that- wait, why are we complimenting each other like lovesick idiots?" Nina asked.

"Now that I think about it, I don't know. But, you are beautiful Nina, no one can replace you." Julius smiled.

Nina giggled, "You're pretty darn sexy too. I try my best just not to drool in your presence."

"Good, now let's go to sleep." Julius said, and they both closed their eyes.

* * *

Nina woke up and felt a warm body next to her. She glanced and there was Julius who was still asleep. Then she looked at him closer and giggled. He was so cute when asleep. Nina slowly slid out of his arms and rearranged the covers so that he wouldn't catch a cold. She slowly went down stairs and prepared breakfast. The smell usually would have woken him up and Nina looked at the ceiling in surprise.

_**"He must be really tired." Nina thought.**_

She set his plate on the table and went back up to check, Julius was still sleeping. Frowning, she walked over and shook him gently.

"Julius? Wake up!" She said, "Are you- KYAAAA!"

Julius pulled her down and hugged her.

"Julius? You awake?" Nina asked, starting to suffocate from being pressed to his chest.

"Mmm." He muttered, switching to his side and bringing her with him.

"Whoa!" Nina yelled, her head making contact with a pillow as Julius squashed her against his chest, "This…this is not what I had in mind."

Nina struggled to get loose only to be hugged tighter.

_**"C-can't breathe…Teddy bear!"**_

Nina rushed to slide it in between his arms and escape from that death trap. She panted for breath on the floor and stared at Julius hugging a teddy bear and her lip twitched. He wouldn't mind if she took a photo would he?

* * *

Nina took a quick shower and changed into jeans a tank top, she walked down the halls of Clover tower until she found herself walking to the Hatter's Mansion. She stared at the empty gates blankly and just contemplated whether or not she should go in. She thought about it so hard that she didn't notice that some faceless were hiding in the bushes. After all, if you were nearly raped by Blood, who also got sexually harassed by your brother, wouldn't you be thinking hard enough that you wouldn't notice much? Unfortunately, Nina really needed to pay attention since they were holding a needle and had some tape. Not a very good situation to be distracted now is it? Nina decided not to visit and promptly turned around and into one of the faceless's arms.

"Eh? Do you guy need something?" She asked.

"Yep." The man said before injecting her with a sleeping drug.

"Ouch! God damn it! If you're going to knock me out at least use something else than this!" Nina yelled before passing out.

Nina fell into the man's waiting arms. The others snickered and taped her mouth as the man carried her like a sack of potatoes. Elliot walked up to the gates muttering about the Twins as Blood chuckled, they saw Nina being carried away by faceless people.

"NINA?!" Elliot yelled in surprised just as Blood changed his cane into a machine gun.

"I advise you to let her go…unless you want to have a long talk with me." Blood said calmly, but looking at them murderously.

"Oh? I wonder if you can still threaten us when we have the outsider with us?" They laughed.

"Who the hell said that she was with you bastards? All I see is an attempt kidnapping." Elliot said, already killing the man carrying Nina.

"Gyaaa!" He screamed, dropping Nina to the ground before falling.

Blood fired a round and Elliot picked up Nina who was sleeping gently. They killed nearly all the intruders and injured the rest to interrogate. By interrogate, it mean torture. Elliot shifted his hold on Nina causing her to snuggle closer to his chest.

"Nii-chan…" She muttered.

"Ah, so the young lady is still asleep. They must have put in a stronger drug this time." Blood said, examining her.

Elliot frowned, "I don't think it's safe for her to go anywhere by herself anymore. We should wait until she wakes up and then escort her back to the tower."

"But until then…we can let her sleep in one of the guest rooms." Blood chuckled.

* * *

In the mansion, Elliot laid Nina on the bed and pulled the covers over her. Blood sat in an armchair in the room Nina was sleeping in. Blood had door to the side, but it was slightly ajar. As Blood poured his tea, one could see a bloodied and cut hand going up some steps, reaching out for help but as it made to the top step, it was dragged back.

Blood smiled, "Ah, tea after work is quite delicious."

Slowly, another person peeked from the door. His ears twitching as he smiled.

"Hey boss, can I cut this one up into a tiny present?" He asked.

"Yes, we should thank them properly for what they did to my friend here." Blood replied.

The person's green eye looked over at the bed to see a girl fast asleep. She was the foreigner that he had meet at the first meeting.

He peered over in curiosity, "Ohh, that person…so she's the boss's friend huh."

Soon the dormouse went to see the girl closer and Blood sat reading. Time passed and then the book he was reading had a knife in it.

He smirked, "Oh? So he came for her this fast. Hmph, as expected of the dream demon's aide, or attempted killer."

"Where's Nina?" Gray asked, his eyes glowing with rage, behind him was Boris who looked nervous.

"Don't accuse me like that. I just brought her in after being drugged by some people at my front door." Blood sighed, putting his book down.

Gray and Boris quickly went in and saw Pierce besides Nina.

"Eek! Hate cats! Hate them! Scary cat!" He squeaked.

Boris spoke up, "Hatter, when those guys blew up the bombs, the room next door smells a lot like them and the scent of iron…"

Gray was about to pick up Nina just as Blood chuckled, "We have several of their companions. Compared to the them, she is much more _pleasurable_ company."

Glaring at Blood as Nina was carried in Gray's arms, he turned to leave.

Blood taunted, "She is so lovely…exciting…and most of all, she's _deliciously_ sweet."

Gray hurried out and he seemed irritated as he made his way to the exit.

Boris opened the window to see Gray on his way to the tower with Nina and he watched.

"So the bombings that time were because of a mafia dispute?" He asked.

Blood sipped his tea, "It was. Elliot and the others should be taking care of them. Since they have tried to take the young miss, there is no doubt that they will be merciless to the other group."

"It's still so soon after the move and it's been only a few time changes since the last bombing. Looks like they're getting desperate." Boris stated, facing Blood.

"The fact that they also requested a talk is boring," The Hatter said, "However, getting to see the young miss in such a vulnerable position was enough to ease my boredom. You have my thanks little kitty."

Boris looked to Pierce before staring out the window, "I'll do anything to get her to say that to me, but I don't need your thanks. And also Mr. Hatter, you shouldn't tease him. He's really scary when mad."

* * *

Gray tucked Nina in her room and stared at the hickey that didn't fade from when Blood sucked out the drug.

_**"Why am I getting so irked? I'm acting like how I used to be. But I haven't been mixed up with a bombing for a while. Maybe it's because of that, that my body had moved on it's own rather than my head," He then though of Blood telling him how sweet Nina was and he shook his head to clear the image, "No! The Hatter was just trying to tick me off. I have to think calmly! But even if he sucked out the drug he actually…"**_

Abruptly, he turned to leave just as Nina's eyes flew open.

"Gray!" She called out, hurrying to sit up.

"Nina?" He blushed as she hugged him.

"It's been a while! How have you been?" Nina smiled.

"Hey Nina…about that mark on your neck…" Gray said.

"Hmm? Oh, that's from when Blood- Ah!" Nina yelled in surprise as Gray pushed her down on the bed.

"Eh?" She blinked.

Instead, he kissed her and when he let her go, they gasped for breath.

"W-Wha?" Nina asked dazed, "Wh-why?"

He jolted and blushed, "What was I doing?"

"You tell me." Nina said, sitting up.

He flushed darker and turned to run out the door, "I-I'm very sorry!"

"What the hell? You kiss me twice and run away?" Nina twitched, watching the door slam closed, "Though, I hope Julius doesn't murder him for that. Or find out about it in the first place."

* * *

The door to the office opened and Nightmare looked up to see Gray's shadow.

"Hey Gray! You're late!" He shouted.

Gray didn't say anything but looked down as he entered. Nightmare frowned and read his mind.

"Can't be helped I guess." Nightmare pouted.


End file.
